Unlikely Encounter
by Immatureboys
Summary: After Juri takes down Seth and Bison, she seeks out a new challenge, but when she meets Ryu, but he soon finds himself trapped in her web of her encounter and eventually has a change of heart.
1. Juri's vendetta

Author's note: This is another story inspired by an awesome artwork from Shouhda of deviantart.

* * *

><p>That night Juri stood by herself in a rundown Asian ally way in dead silence, when all of a sudden a hand reached out for her as she immediately dodged the attack. There revealed a dark portal with M. Bison was right in front of her.<p>

"Hum, you've grown quite strong." He complimented.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here, I never thought you'd come after me yourself. It's usually the super villain who sends his henchmen instead." Juri replied.

"Fool, words have serious consequences, serious consequences, but I may be willing to let you live if you swear your allegiance to Shadaloo." Bison offered.

"I don't work for anyone, and not even you, so no." Juri answered.

"What a shame you could have been a valuable henchmen for my arsenal." Bison said.

"Well now, with that being said I'll just eat you up, BONES AND ALL." Juri threatened as she got into her fighting stance.

"You will regret the day you even crossed Shadaloo as well as 15." Bison warned.

"You will know defeat!" Bison shouted. "Bring it on old man." Juri taunted as she launched herself at Bison first with a roundhouse kick, but then Bison had already caught her attack. He was about to jab her with fist, but Juri had already countered with her second kick to Bison's jab making him bleed as she took a step back. "Impressive, no one but one had ever been able to bleed me before." Bison complimented wiping the blood off his check.

"Well penalty of that came from." Juri said as her right eye glowed with power.

"This could prove interesting to test against my Psycho power. We shall see which one is the strongest your eye or my Psycho power." Bison barked. Juri charged at Bison once again with full force with her power amplified by her eye releasing a powerful projectile kick towards Bison causing him to fly back. "Hah, ha, ha, so how was that pretty intense for you?" Juri mocked.

"PSYCO CRUSHER," Bison shouted as he flew himself a Juri like torpedo surrounded by Psycho energy hitting Juri directly causing her crash into the walls. "I will twist that eye out of yours and make it my own power for Shadaloo." Bison threatened.

Juri rose up with full power charging at Bison. "Well now, looks like we're just getting started. Now die…you twisted bastard!" Juri launched multiple kicks at Bison as Bison was overpowered by her attacks unable to defend. He then launched his scissor kick at Juri as her quick reflexes caused her react a dodged his blow coming down for another strike at Bison. Juri continued to bash Bison all in his face until and took a step back.

"You little…your death will be at hand, I'm through with you yet." Bison said launching another Psycho Crusher at Juri. "Same trick won't work twice old man." Juri countered Bison's attack with her powerful amplified kick powered by her eye. The two clashed powerful attacks with one another Juri Bison was serious about taking out Juri and Juri was enjoying toying with Bison.

"Die!" Juri shouted as she overpowered Bison with her Feng Shui Engine.

She then ran towards Bison launching a final attack towards his chest breaking his ribs and most of his organs in his body leaving permanent scar on him. Bison was knocked unconscious as he wasn't breathing anymore. As Juri watched over his defeat Juri laughed at him finally getting her revenge.

One down one more to go," Juri said.

As she returned back to S.I.N Seth was proud over her defeat of Bison. "Splendid Juri, you have defeated Shadaloo as well as Bison and proved you worth to S.I.N." Seth congratulated. "He put up a fight, but I manage to take him down, not to mention I haven't forgotten what you told me about what they did." Juri replied.

"Well then, with that being said, I'd like to test myself against you." Juri challenged.

"I'm afraid you've overestimated yourself. I can't fight you without killing you." Seth replied.

"I'm all up for it. I'm not satisfied yet and besides maybe there are others stronger then you." Juri accepted.

Seth immediately stepped down from her throne to face Juri after her response. "I am the eternal, I am the ultimate being no one is stronger than me, not even Bison. I'll show you here and now." Seth challenged.

Juri eye glowed in anticipation. "Just the way I like it."

"Sonic boom…!" Seth launched a projectile at Juri as she dodged it.

"Wasn't that move used before by someone, oh well doesn't matter." Juri asked. Seth struck Juri with a ramming charge at Juri. "I have other moves to show you my dear." Seth taunted.

"By other moves you mean you stole them from some fighters." Juri corrected.

"It matters not, I am still all powerful." Seth replied.

"Don't be so sure." Juri released some roundhouse kicks at Seth launching KI projectile attacks at him, as Seth defended from those attack Juri ran in for unexpectedly kick knocking Seth back crushing into the laboratory, while Seth was down Juri stretched her legs for a bit.

Unexpectedly Seth stretched his arms and grabbed Juri but the legs throwing her. "Not bad my dear, but it's going to take more than lucky shots to beat me." Seth barked. She wiped the bruise off her cheek and then launched another kick, but Seth had disappeared. Juri stood for a brief moment looking for Seth of where he can appear or reappear.

Juri was then aware of his presence as she struck Seth from behind her. "Hah, got you!"

"Not bad, I suppose those years of Taekwondo training paid off." Seth complimented.

Juri's KI energy surrounded her entire body powered by the Feng Shui Engine. "Looks like it's time to get serious."

Seth then powered up himself as well. "I won't hold anything back either Juri." He then caught Juri in his gravity hold shot her back flying to the walls. Seth laughed at Juri's defeat thinking he won. "Sorry Juri, but that is my power, you're not strong enough yet. This match is over." Seth said. Juri then launched herself at Seth for counter attack with crane wheel kick powered by the Feng Shui Engine. "No… this cannot be." Seth shouted as he tried to defend Juri's attack but was immediately overpowered causing him to fly back.

Juri stopped to catch her breath after a devastating attack. "Wow I think I overdid it this time." Juri commented. Juri checked over her victory over Seth lying on the ground unable to move.

"_Are you satisfied?"_ he asked beaten.

"_You witch I should have known you had no intention of following my orders, I was well aware of you impending betrayal."_ Seth moaned.

Juri giggled at his response. "You're giving yourself way too much credit defeating was nothing more but an added bonus. I just wanted to pit you idiots against each other while I took over. You are nothing more then clone made to be a spare body a change of clothes in Bison's wardrobe. She explained.

_"You will pay!"_ Seth tried to fight back, but she quickly struck him and crushed his Tanden Engine killing him.

"Good night sweet prince rust in peace it was fun while it lasted." She said.

"Wow, guess I better find a new hoppy." Juri said, but was caught by S.I.N footage of a young warrior training out in the waterfall wearing a red headband; a white karate Gi with the sleeves ripped off at the shoulders, bare feet, and a black belt.

"Hello, what's this?" she asked.

"So this is what Seth have had his eyes on this whole, and he's in good shape." Juri admired licking her lips. She watched him with the utmost passion preformed multiple attacks from his punches and kicks.

"Ryu…huh? Sounds like my kind of guy maybe I should go and greet him." Juri giggled licking her lips and her eye glowed.

**To be contuined...**


	2. Juri's hunt

A few hours later after the defeat of Seth, Juri watched some old S.I.N footage of Ryu's past battles. First, was a friendly fight with Ken Masters , his old American best friend. The next footage was the battle with Sagat, the Muay-Thai emperor of Thailand, scarring his chest permanently with the Satsui no Hadou. Then, footage with his fight with M. Bison, the Shadaloo boss in the final Street fighting tournament. Finally, his fight with Seth, the bio android and head of S.I.N, trying to capture him for his test subject's. She continued to watch Ryu's matches with the utmost passion licking her lips in anticipation. "Humph! That bolt brain has a lot of nerve keeping such a fine opponent from me. Not to mention, Seth and Bison had already had a piece him." Juri admired.

"Now then where are you hiding?" Juri typed on the main computer trying to scan for Ryu's location. The computer mapped Ryu's pinpoint location on the screen as he was located in forest of Japan.

"Gotcha," as she smiled in anticipation ready to head towards Ryu's location.

"I trust you will be going out, Madam Juri might I recommend you use this to avoid suspicions." An S.I.N agent offered her a hooded cloak to conceal her identity.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Juri continued to watched more footage of his past battle with C. Viper about to kill her with his Satsui no Hado, but was halted by Sakura in order to calm him down to ease the dark tension as she was in pursuit of Ryu on a S.I.N plane.<p>

"I can hardly wait to see him for myself." Juri hoped.

"Madam Juri we've spotted aircraft following our trail." An S.I.N agent reported.

Juri signed as she figured who was chasing her. "Try to shake it off as much as possible, tempting as it is, I don't want no unexpected company. She ordered. The plane flew to a far distance, but the other plane in pursuit of Juri still continued to chase after her. "Well they certainly are persistent I must have my own fan club." Juri said.

Activating cloak mode." The S.I.N agent shouted.

The ship then disappeared... off the map concealing it presence and was completely invisible from the radar map.

Juri landed at her location where Ryu was at as she was very prepared to search for him while hidden. "Will you be in need anything else ma'am?" the S.I.N agent asked. "That would be all; you guys go on back without me." She replied. "Right, I see take care ma'am." He said bidding farewell as the S.I.N ship left. "Now then where could you be?" Juri traveled through the forest looking on her tracking device for Ryu.

Ryu sat meditating at the waterfall trying to put his mind at ease avoiding the Satsui no Hadou and Akuma. "Give in to the Satsui no Hadou!" Akuma voiced in Ryu's head. Ryu suffered a migraine for second because of Akuma's voice and quickly stood on his fight to resume training. Ryu stood by the waterfall focusing his energy as he preformed multiple punches to improve his strength. He then preformed a wave motion fist as he charged a utilizing his focus KI into and through the palms as he thrust he shot out his standard Hadoken piercing the waterfall. Impressed with his own skill he stared at his palm for a while. "Looks like I have grown stronger throughout these past fights "Wow, you are as strong as they say." She complimented checking Ryu out from top to bottom.

"Who are you?" Ryu demanded as he quickly turned around as he spotted Juri behind him wearing a hooded cloak applauding his hard effort.

"Oh, I'm just someone who's very interested in you." Juri answered. "But in short you can call me…Juri." She revealed herself in front of Ryu as she took off her cloak.

Juri right eye glowed ready to fight. "Now then why don't we cut the chit chat and get this started. I'm already getting bored here." Juri challenged.

Surprised with her sudden appearance Ryu immediately got into his fight stance ready to take on Juri. Juri scanned Ryu with her right eye admiring his strength licking her lips. "Hum, you're in good shape. I'm going to enjoy this." Ryu stood in his fighting stance ready to take on Juri had made the first move releasing multiple kicks on Ryu. As he fought Juri he remembered someone else had powerful kick moves. "She fights just like Chun Li, but only different, much different." He thought. He then went for the second attack throwing multiple punches at Juri as she defended herself from his attacks. The two's power were equally matched.

As Juri launched out another attack Ryu countered her with his Hurricane kick hitting Juri multiple rounds and then launching an uppercut at her. Juri spat out blood as she smiled impressed with Ryu strength. "You really made me smile there, but I've got other moves up my sleeve." Juri launched her crane kick at Ryu amplified by her eye. Ryu was surprised about her power as he blocked most of her attacks.

"Try this on for size." Juri swung her leg hard launching a projectile attack as Ryu shot his Hadoken to counter her attack as the two projectiles exploded in collision.

Out of the puff of smoke appeared Juri charging in for an attack while Ryu's guard was let down and struck his shoulder with powerful impact, then did a foot sweep. Juri was about pin him down he struck her with another punch to her face.

"I'm really having fun with you." Juri amplified her eye as released a charged kick. Ryu quickly blocked her attach as he countered with his jumping uppercut fist

"Shoryuken…!" Ryu shouted striking Juri once more.

Juri had taken her distance from Ryu for a couple minutes recovering from his attack. Ryu got out of his fight stance thinking that it was over.

"Oh, it's not over yet baby, I'm just getting started!" Juri eye glow bright her KI energy surrounded legs. Juri began to strike Ryu blow by blow as she brushed off his defenses. Ryu caught one of her legs and he threw her to the trees.

Ryu launched his powerful fist as Juri launched her powerful kick as their attacks had clashed with full impact.

Juri then charged at full speed with eye power as she launched multiple kicks at Ryu and struck him in his chest hard and then launched her powerful projectile attack blowing him away.

Ryu was flat on the ground. "_She's so strong…I didn't even see that coming._" Ryu moaned.

Juri jumped up in the air landed on Ryu's body impressed with his strength and power. "That felt good didn't it. You are as good as they say, but I can see why Seth so concerned about this mysterious power of yours." Juri commented.

"Wait, you're with Seth?" Ryu asked surprised.

Juri rose up on her feet wiping the blood from her mouth. "You know…you're the most fun I've had in a while." Juri complimented. Ryu tried to rise up on his feet but Juri had pinned him down once more.

"How cute still want to fight?" Juri said. "I actually find it quite charming in you." She whispered in Ryu's ear and blew in it.

"I was hoping to test the Feng Shui Engine against that power of yours." Juri eye glowed with power. "If Seth was alive he would want me to take you back, but accidents happen…" Juri said about to strike Ryu, but her attack was caught as Ryu was a total different person consumed by darkness.

"No…!" Ryu growled.

Ryu struck Juri with hard impact as she was blown away by his power. He then grabbed her by the neck. Ryu was now taken over by the Satsu no Hado as the dark energy surrounded his entire body.

**There's the second chapter now for you folks read and review, so more to come on the way.  
><strong>


	3. Evil Ryu awakens

As the darkness surrounded Ryu's entire body the pain from Juri's strikes echoed throughout his entire body; they cried out with sadistic passion, craving for violence and desperation. Ryu continued to grasp Juri by the neck she struggled to get free from his hold.

"_Damn, I've got to get free,"_ Juri struggled.

She used the power of her eye as her KI energy surrounded her as launched a punch, but was caught by Ryu as he saw it coming. She then kicked his hand releasing his grip upon her neck. Happy to get free she felt her neck trying to catch he breath after, however, Ryu attacked her once more without a second notice.

"Looks like the perfect time to test it out fully," she said smiling as her KI energy surrounded her entire body ready to go at full power against Ryu's Satsui no Hado.

"By the end of this fight only one of us will be left standing." She said.

Ryu roared with dark emends power craving blood of the other fighters as he charged with full force at Juri. She launched her powerful kick at Ryu bruising his cheek. She launched her next attack, but it didn't even faze him as he grabbed Juri by the neck and slammed her down.

"This time I'm also getting serious," she said brushing off her shoulders as she charged her power and swung her kick launching out an even more powerful projectile then before.

"That should put him down," she said taking a breather.

Ryu rushed at Juri once more punched her hard. Injured from his attack she wiped the blood from her forehead. "You are pretty strong, even while normal, but now let me show you something of mine." Juri said.

As her KI energy surrounded her entire body, the waves of her KI energy begun to circle around her and all over the environment. It then created multiple dragons created by her aura all moving around her. She then performed multiple kicks as the dragons were at her command ready to strike.

"You put up a good fight baby, but now it must all end." Juri charged at full force with her KI energy dragons by her side surrounded her entire body and then launched a devastating powerful kick that impacted the whole forest.

"Man, I never thought I had to go all out on him." Juri said as she approached Ryu and found him collapsed on the ground. "Well looks like that takes care of him, but I did have a good time with you, so why don't I give you a parting gift on the way." Juri said as she was about to lean in on Ryu.

Ryu eventually woke up in an angry rage as his aura blew Juri away. The red aura surrounding Ryu had became much stronger throughout the fight as he was now seeking blood.

"I guess we'll have to do this the hard way. I'll fucking kill you dead!" she shouted as she charged at Ryu with full force about to strike, but instead of attacking she circled around him with enhance speed trying to confuse his senses. Ryu tried to strike her, but her speed had overwhelmed him, so pounded the ground to slow down Juri.

Ryu then shot out a purple Hadoken at Juri as he performed a counter attack striking him in the head and chest with extremely hard blows. Ryu felt a pain in his chest as Juri had marked him like he marked Sagat. Angry, he clutched his fist as purple aura surrounded his fist as Juri launched another one her kicks at Ryu as their attacks clashed with each other impacting the forest once again.

Ryu charged at Juri as he preformed Shoryuken on Juri and then clenched a purple Hadoken on the palm of his hand and slammed Juri onto the ground with strong impact.

"Weak and Pathetic fool!" Ryu roared.

"_I can't believe this_; _I guess I have underestimated you too much._" Juri moaned in pain as she coughed up blood. Ryu was still consumed in anger and hate for him to even care about Juri's loss.

"_Show no mercy; put me out of my misery. I'm turned on enough."_ Juri moaned in pain as she closed her eyes.

Ryu raised his fist as he was about to strike Juri down until his attack was seized by precious memories of his friends and rivals who believe in him such with a sincere smile as Ken, Sakura, Chun Li, Sagat, Rose and Gouken.

"What are you waiting for do it now? Give in to the Satsui no Hadou; let no one hold you back from your true potential." Akuma voiced in Ryu's head. Ryu begun to have a migraine to fight for control over his own body.

"No…I won't do it, I won't give in!" Ryu shouted.

"You are weak; you cannot possibly win every battle without the dark Hadou. Give into the mighty power!" Akuma demanded.

"No…!" Ryu shouted as he shot out a Hadoken in mid air and pounded his head to the ground multiple times to get Akuma out of his head.

Later on that night, he found himself collapsed on the ground as he noticed Juri by his side was seriously hurt. "I'm so sorry it turned out like this." Ryu apologized. Feeling guilty for his reckless fight he then carried her into an old Dojo to get her treated.

"Oh my, quite the assault she has been through." The monk complimented.

"Can you treat her?" Ryu asked carrying unconscious Juri.

"Indeed, I promise that she will be well, in the meantime why don't you stay over too. You need a break from your training after all.' The monk said.

Ryu bowed in reply. "Thank you I will."

As Ryu rested by the room right where Juri was being treated by the monk he stared at his palm for a moment trying to figure out his inner strength, but then felt a pain in his chest. He quickly took out his Karate Gi there was a mark on his chest which made him very surprised on the outcome.

**More to come on the way…**


	4. satisfaction

**Author's note: Whiew… finally did it, sorry for the delay folks my computer crashed last week, so I had to redo the story, not to mention too much writer's block. And let me just say thank you for the ideas you guys give me in the reviews it really helps me out and inspires me along the way. So as always read, review and enjoy.**

* * *

><p>That night in at the temple… Ryu waited outside worried about Juri condition fearing that he may have killed her as the monk treated her wounds Ryu inflected upon her.<p>

"How is she?" Ryu asked worried.

The monk came out of the room with a kind smile. "You don't have to worry, young warrior. She is just fine, right now she is resting. Why don't you go see her?" The monk assured. As Juri rested in bed Ryu watched her with apathy. He then felt a pain in his chest as he grasp his Karate Gi, but when he removed part of it he found a mark on his chest. Ryu was frozen with shock as he remembered the time he scared Sagat with his Oni technique. "She did this to me?" he asked himself.

She suddenly woke up and pulled Ryu into her bed unexpectedly with their foreheads touching each other. "You got a lot of nerve helping me like this." Juri taunted.

"Well I couldn't just let you die; after all it was my fault that you got hurt like this." Ryu replied.

"Don't get sentimental on me handsome, I rather enjoyed the fight whether you were yourself or not." Juri said rubbing her finger on Ryu's face in the utmost passion.

"Well your moves did impress me as well; you have some pretty powerful kicks." Ryu complimented rubbing the back of his head.

"Mmm…I like that in a tough guy, with that being said I'm sure you got many talents not that there is anything wrong with being a wandering street fighter." She whispered and blew soft breath into Ryu's ear.

Embarrassed Ryu back away from Juri beeped red. "Well…I did learn a couple of things from Ken such as socializing, emailing, surfing, and cooking of different natures." Ryu said rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Oh really, strong, honest, and perfectly in good shape just the way I like it." Juri bit her fingernail and licked her lips.

Juri then scoot up close to Ryu and wrapped her arms around his neck resting her legs on his laps. Ryu was still sat nervously swallowed split on Juri's presence being close to him and swallowing split. "I'm not very good at these things." He thought.

The next morning… Ryu stood outside the temple to train as he worked on his fighting techniques to improve his skills fighting off the darkness within his himself as constant flashback came to Ryu of him being Evil Ryu as he shook his head clearing his thoughts.

A thought then came into his mind about what Juri has said about Seth which caught his concern that was have been involved with S.I.N. "I should keep my guard up around her who knows what Seth is planning next." Ryu suggested deep in thought.

Juri snuck up on Ryu from behind feeling his board shoulders. "My, my, on your daily training routine my dear?" she asked.

"Um…shouldn't you be in bed resting, I mean you are injured you know?" Ryu asked.

Juri stretched her legs as well as her body. "You know out of all the fighters I've faced, you're the one to give me the most beating. I have never been satisfied like this in ages." Juri ranted.

She then drew in close to Ryu's face with passion. "And you know in fact…I think I actually taken a liking to you." She said.

Juri then launched an unexpected kick as Ryu quickly blocked the kick knew it was coming. The two later took their distance from each other getting ready for match. "If you're quick enough to block my kick then there is no doubt how strong you are compared to the darkness in you." Juri complimented.

"Let's have a match and don't even think about giving me a handicap due to these injuries." Juri said.

"Wouldn't dream about it Juri." Ryu shot back.

The two charged at each other with full force matching blow by blow of fighting moves both were evenly match with power. Both of the street fighters had read each other's moves through their faces. They then landed a hit on each other as they took step back to preparing for a projectile assault.

"Hadouken…!" Ryu shouted launching his projectile attack as Juri giggled as she launched her projectile attack by swinging her leg. The two attacks clashed with each causing an impact of power.

Ryu took a breather after training as Juri ran up to him and pinned him down. "You're full of surprises." Ryu said. Juri licked Ryu's cheek after his response. "I'll take that as a compliment." She replied.

"I may be strong, but I'm nowhere close to a master, and besides there is someone out there that I want to find a defeat. His power is of a different level." Ryu said looking at the sky.

"Is that so, if he is as strong as you say then I wouldn't mind seeing him for myself." Juri said.

"I'd have to advise you to be careful around him, because his power of the Oni is beyond anything I've ever seen. There is no telling how strong he has become even now. It is much worst then Bison and Seth put together." Ryu replied.

"I was able to mark you with my power, so don't count me out." Juri felt on Ryu's chest the place where it was scared.

"Bye-bye then…I'll meet you back." As Juri left Ryu's side Ryu still were suspicions about her involvement with S.I.N still thinking not to drop his guard no matter how sweet Juri acted? "What are her intentions?" he thought.

Later on that night…he sat in a dark quiet room to mediate on his training and decisions. "Oh…and by the way Seth is dead and so is Bison." Juri whispered in Ryu's ear. "Why would you tell me such a thing?' Ryu asked.

"Just in case you might get the idea that I'm trying to capture you, but let me tell you something I cut all ties with S.I.N. I have way more other things to explore with my youth rather than work for a big grey bucket of bolts loser." Juri said.

Ryu was now confused. "I don't know what to say."

"Well then, how about staying with me and relaxing for a while?" Juri giggled pushing Ryu down and placed her hands on Ryu's chest as her lustful desire grew stronger licking her lips. Her lips suddenly touched Ryu's as their tongues begin to touch one another. Ryu then grasped Juri's hand as she grasped his hand tighter as the two fighters spend a night together.

"We have all night baby!" Juri laughed softly.


	5. Arachnophobia

That night as Ryu woke up he found a giant seven foot spider on top of him with a dark aura surrounding it. Surprised he quickly got on his feet about to fight the spider. "Akuma. What form did you take? Now you're trying to take advantage of people's weaknesses." Ryu demanded.

The spider laughed sinisterly. "You're a fool to challenge me boy. My power has grown beyond your pathetic training of Gouken and has given me the power to change my form." The spider charged at Ryu and pinned him down as Ryu was unable to get out.

"Now you shall die by my hands." Akuma growled.

Ryu was paralyzed with fear of Akuma and spiders. "_NO, no…I can't lose, it can't end like this._" The fear was so overwhelming that his body began to shiver down to nothingness.

He woke up sweating in fear as it was nightmare. He found Juri on him like a spider. "Did I frighten you baby?" Juri asked concern for Ryu.

"No…not at all it was a bad dream I had." Ryu replied wiping the sweat from his face.

"How so…then why don't I help you relax?" Juri suggested.

Juri grasped Ryu's chest relaxing her body on top of his to ease his tension. Juri then started to lick his neck as Ryu embraced their bodies together. Ryu placed his lips on Juri's neck as she moaned in passion.

"Hmmm…that feels so good. Show me what else you can do tough guy. I haven't had this much fun in while." Juri moaned. Juri touched Ryu's lips as they kissed again with passion and affection rather than lust.

Ryu placed his hand on Juri's hair and untied her ribbon on her bang hair letting her hair down. "You know you're quite lovely like this." Ryu said with a smile.

"Don't insult me!" Juri said Embarrassed on Ryu's comment.

"You're lovely when you act more womanly." Ryu complimented.

Juri chuckled a bit. "Okay handsome whatever you say." Juri lied on Ryu's chest resting her head. The two of them slept peacefully together not worrying about any negative thoughts on their mind and enjoying each other's company.

"Don't think this is over yet we still got all night baby." Juri teased.

The next morning Ryu was still asleep as Juri watched his sleeping face. She then put a spider on his chest. As the spider made its way towards Ryu's mouth he woke and found it in his mouth. Ryu then jumped from his bed in fear quickly getting away from the spider sending the spider flying. He was pinned to the wall breathing very heavily. "The spider from my nightmares!" Ryu shrieked.

Juri laughed in excitement over her devious prank she pulled on Ryu. "Oh man that was just hysterical. I never knew you would be so jumpy over a little spider. If that's the case then maybe I should crawl on you spider style." Juri said getting into a spider position teasing Ryu.

Embarrassed by Juri's prank Ryu left the room and put on his traditional Karate Gi. Juri placed her hand on Ryu's chest with passion. "If spiders are most likely to bring you down then Akuma will slaughter you in seconds." Juri teased putting back on her outfit.

Ryu sighed. "You're right; I have to get stronger not to let mere insects slow me down." He replied. "Then I suggest a more subtitle environment to help you out." Juri suggested.

Ryu stood in solid dirt where spiders had reside focusing his mind on his training. Juri watched him from the sidelines admiring his skills. Spiders begin to crawl on Ryu's feet as he suddenly started to feel tense. Fearing the worse Ryu quickly did a back flip to evade the spiders.

He signed in relief. Juri jumped him unexpectedly and pinned him down to the ground and showed him her spider design on her back. "Surely a design of spider is enough to make you twitch? That's rather pitiful if you ask me. I thought you were supposed to be a fierce warrior, but I guess even strong ones have their weaknesses." Juri teased.

"I suppose you have weakness as well." Ryu guessed.

"Absolutely, but you need to be more concern on your training to beat your arch foe right now." Juri reminded.

"Right…" Ryu wiped the sweat from his forehead and breathe softly to ease his tension of his fear of spiders. He sat in the dirt peacefully pretending the spiders weren't there, but deep down he was still shaking inside. Spiders continued to crawl all over Ryu's legs as his aura brushed off the spiders.

As Ryu focused his energy he remembered all his training by his late master Gouken. "This is the power of nothingness." He instructed fending off Akuma's dark Hadou. "Even so, your power is no match for mine let this be a battle to the death… brother." Akuma roared.

Akuma shot a dark Hadou at Gouken as it brushed off of him like air. "The darkness will corrupt your soul if you keep this up Akuma." Gouken warned. "I don't need you to tell me that." Akuma charged at Gouken with his powerful fist as an even darker aura surrounded Akuma's entire body, which shocked Gouken.

"This power is overwhelming; I could use it to destroy you and that cub of yours." Akuma threatened.

Gouken and Akuma stood from a distance as their aura's surrounded their bodies matching their equal power.

Ryu's eyes grew bright blue as his aura blew away the spiders by not moving one bit and focusing his energy. He then rose up in determination and shot a Hadoken to a far off distance. He got a spider on his finger and admired its presence letting it go in the wild.

"Well, well, seems like you're finally able to touch them without freaking out." Juri complimented.

"Humph…I'm not a fan of spiders and never will be." Ryu replied watching the spider's natural habitat. Juri held Ryu's and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Meanwhile in the S.I.N base Cammy suddenly infiltrated the base knocking out a bunch of S.I.N agents. "Now then… let's see what I can find on S.I.N now …And you Juri." Cammy chirped in pursuit of Juri.

**More to come on the way**


	6. Old past Encounters

In the S.I.N base Cammy continued to look up more data on Juri's location to find her whereabouts on the main computer. "Where could she have gone?" Cammy wondered. Cammy then checked the security cameras of S.I.N footages of Juri taking down Seth. "So Juri had taken down Seth?" she pondered. She then checked footage of Juri boarding an S.I.N airship after Ryu as she adjusted and zoomed in on the coordinates she found where Juri was heading.

"So that is the place she is in. Juri I hope you're ready to feel my hands around your neck! I haven't forgotten about the sisters of mine you hurt." Cammy barked determined to take down Juri. Cammy took one of S.I.N's jets to go after Juri.

Meanwhile Ryu and Juri begin to investigate some old areas of Akuma's training grounds. "So this is where he usually practiced?" Juri asked checking out the practice dummy logs. "Yes, no matter what the cause his only true purpose is to get stronger, but for all the wrong reasons. He had even given up his own soul to do so. Not to mention he is my master's brother." Ryu explained. Sounds like a real monster if you ask me." Juri replied.

"He sure is, I want to become stronger too, but I don't want to lose myself in the process." Ryu said looking at the palm of his hand. "Well it seems like Akuma isn't here, so we'll have to check my master's old temple and that's where we will stay for tonight." Ryu suggested.

Juri zoomed in to Ryu's face with passion. "Oh, determined to be in bed with me are you?" she teased with lustful passion.

Ryu blushed with embarrassment as he shook his head. "It's nothing like that, let's just go already." Ryu answered. "I'm only kidding with you dear and, besides I love seeing the silly look on your cute face." She flattered Ryu. "I'm really enjoying our company together."

"So am I. at first I was very skeptical about you, but after meeting you on the battlefield my thoughts have changed. You're not as bad as you look." Ryu replied.

Juri stretched out her legs. "Why don't you show me those fancy cooking skills of yours, been dying for a good meal?" Juri suggested. "Okay, but it's only fair to warn you my cooking is above average." He replied.

"Something spicy would be nice." She said licking her lips.

"I've been taught to cook from Eliza, my best friend's wife." He replied. "Hmmm…sounds interesting if I'm satisfied with meal you give me I may give you something special in return." She continued to flatter Ryu.

"That's very unnecessary." Ryu replied.

"Oh come now, don't be shy tough guy." Juri said hanging her arms around Ryu's neck with affection. She brew soft breath air into his air with passion causing him to tingle.

"I should get to work right now." Ryu said.

The two of them stayed at Ryu's old master dojo. "I must say your cooking is just as good as your fighting." Juri complimented enjoying his spicy meat. "Thanks I try." Ryu replied.

"You mind telling me more about yourself?" Ryu asked.

"So does that me you're interested in me?" Juri hissed.

"Well, you don't seem like a bad person ever since you left S.I.N, so I'm curious what made you get involved in the first place, since they have manipulated a lot of people." Ryu asked. "All right, then brace yourself because you're in for quite a story." Juri accepted.

"I was once a prominent practitioner of Taekwondo when I was 15 who had reached the top ranks, but all that had gone down the drain when me and my family were attacked. My father was great prosecutor who brought many crime syndicates to justice, so his eye was focused on Shadaloo. While driving, the family car was attacked and I was seriously injured losing my left eye as I was later kidnapped and my parents left for dead after that." Juri narrated.

"At that time my heart was full of anger and hatred, that I started working for S.I.N I used them just to get my revenge on Shadaloo and make them pay for what they've done to me and my family. After that. Fighting the strong had became my addiction as I even turned against Seth." Juri continued grasping her fist with apathy.

"That must have been hard for you. I never knew my parents, but my master whom I trained under was like a father to me. I really don't blame you for wanting revenge and being in the wrong group just to achieve it." Ryu said.

"But I guess after meeting you because the way you fight with compassion and not for power or fame that I had begun to take a liking to you." Juri replied resting on Ryu's leg.

That night the two went out for a walk. "Where do you think Akuma might be this time?" Juri asked. "We'll check have to around the mountains, that's my second guess. A plane suddenly flew by as Cammy had landed on ground level at Juri's location stopping them at their tracks.

"Hey there kitten, good to see you looking for someone." Juri teased.

"Juri, you'll pay for what you did to my sisters. Let's end this!" Cammy shot back.

"Cammy?" Ryu called.

"Ryu, step away from Juri. She is dangerous." Cammy warned.

"What's this about?" Ryu asked confused.

"Juri is a wanted S.I.N criminal." Cammy stated.

"Oh quite the opposite, I think you're the only one who is going to be paying for her sins or did you think you can use your brainwashing to avoid responsibility for what you done?" Juri barked.

Cammy stared at Juri with the killing intent ready to settle the score. "Humph. It really gives me a bad heartburn of you fighting for your absurd sense of justice, no matter what you do you can never wash off the blood you and your kind has committed yet you still protect Bison's little body guards. But I guess you can't possibly understand since you never lost anyone important, which means you and I aren't so different from each other." Juri explained taunting Cammy.

Cammy attack Juri unexpectedly as she was finished talking with fueled anger. "I'm nothing compared to the likes of you!" Cammy shot back. Juri rose up on her feet wiping the blood off her mouth. "Really, those so called sisters of yours might say otherwise." Juri taunted.

Cammy attacked Juri again with multiple kicks and punches as Juri began to fight Cammy again. "You've grown stronger since we last met." Juri complimented. "Flattery isn't going to make me let you go." Cammy shot back. The two matched blow by blow as Juri's kicks overpowered Cammy. Cammy then took a distance and performed her spinning drill kick, but Juri caught her attack with one hand. "Same trick won't work twice." Juri said throwing Cammy to the ground.

"Then try this!" Cammy shouted doing a foot sweep on Juri's legs and smacked her in the face.

"Nice moves you're really giving me a run." Juri complimented as he left eye had lit with intense power. Now it's my turn." Juri said charging at Cammy with multiple strikes. Cammy had blocked most of her blows, but then Juri struck her into the chest bruising one of her ribs.

"A great effort you had there, but sorry no pie." Juri continued to tease.

"I'm…not finished yet…" Cammy shouted.

Juri launched her kick once more as Cammy quickly caught Juri's attack and placed her leg in submission. Juri had countered with a roundhouse kick to Cammy in order to break her hold over her. Cammy still continued to hold onto Juri's leg as she started pounding on her face. Juri caught both of her arms to stop Cammy. Desperate to bring her down Cammy head butt Juri making both their foreheads bleed.

"You sure are a persistent little wench." Juri mocked.

"Why don't you just kill me already?" Cammy asked.

"Maybe because I don't feel like it or maybe I don't want to at least not anymore." Juri continued to mock Cammy.

Cammy was about to attack Juri again, but the overwhelming pain in her ribs slowed her down. "Not much you can do now." Juri delivered the final kick on Cammy knocking her down. "I'm done with you why don't you chase down more criminals, some who actually matter." Juri yawned in boredom.

Cammy rose back on her feet, but was too injured to fight. "If I keep this up any longer I'll be in more trouble than I thought. I'm done here." Cammy said as she walked away from Juri's side.

"If I see you involved in anymore S.I.N activity again. I won't hold back." Cammy warned.

"Is that a threat?" Juri asked.

"No. That's a promise." Cammy assured as she walked back while still injured. "Be sure to keep her in line Ryu." Ryu nodded his head in response.

"Great, looks like I'll be limping the way back." Juri said shaking her injured leg. Ryu lifted her up and carried her back to the dojo. "We should get some rest; we have a long day tomorrow." Ryu suggested.

**To be continued **


	7. Old rival fight

Author note: Once again thanks so much for the reviews and the ideas in the reviews. It really gives me the inspiration as well as the UDON comics and games.

* * *

><p>That morning Juri practiced her kicks along with Ryu on their daily training exercise. Juri swung her kick for the second time, but her leg still felt sore from Cammy's attack. "Damn. That filthy wench really did a number on my leg." Juri collapsed on the ground. "You shouldn't push yourself so hard." Ryu lectured. "Consider yourself lucky for holding back she'll stop at nothing to get her target." Ryu warned.<p>

"Don't talk to me like I'm a child I know what she is capable off." Juri said feeling the sore pain on her leg. Ryu kneeled down to take a look at her leg as he grasped. "What are you doing?" Juri asked. "Let me take care of it." Ryu assured. Ryu looked over her leg to find where the pain was. He suddenly put some pressure on the leg which made Juri flinch.

"Ow. Let me know next time when you're going to…" Juri paused. Juri waved her leg without any flaws. "How do you feel?" Ryu smiled. "Just great thanks to you. Now I can move it properly." She replied.

"I'm taking a break from finding Akuma, because there is an old temple I would like to visit." Ryu announced. "A temple huh, that sounds boring what's so special about an old historic figure?" Juri complained.

"Oh I'm going there to do more than sightsee. I'm going to meet someone there." Ryu replied. "An old wise monk, that's even more boring. I thought you were looking for Akuma not going on an educational field trip." Juri complained. "I promise you it won't be that bad." Ryu replied.

"All right then I'll go with you, but in exchange. After your trip, you must take me on a trip to the town." Juri said touching Ryu's lip.

"Okay deal." Ryu accepted.

"Great, but break your promise and I won't be a forgiving woman no matter what. If you know what I mean." Juri warned.

"Think fast!" Juri shouted as she swung an unexpectedly kick towards Ryu as he quickly caught her attack. "Just making sure you're just about ready for anything." Juri assured. "Well let's get this over with I doubt I'll be entertained by visiting an old relic." She said.

"Oh you'll be surprised; I just need to regain some of my fighting spirit." Ryu replied with a smile.

"Whatever you say, but I still have my doubts." Juri said.

"I always honor my promises, so you have nothing to worry about. Let's go." Ryu replied.

The two of them walked together to the old Japanese temple. "Whatever this old buddy is of yours I hope he's a damn good street fighter, otherwise if he is weak it will lead to further disappointment by me." Juri complained.

"I always seek strong opponents to get strong myself. We both share similar traits." Ryu assured.

A day later the two of them arrived at the old Japanese temple. Ryu sat and meditated at the old shrine while Juri sat doing nothing bored out of her mind. "This temple has nothing to offer, but old stuff, how very dull." Juri yawned.

As Ryu took his time meditating Juri took a nap for a short while to ease her boredom within the old temple. As Ryu meditated thoughts of evil dark Ryu had clouded his mind trying to push him into the darkness. The darkness tried to consume his heart, but Ryu focused his energy to brush away the darkness trying to master the power of nothingness.

Ryu rose back on his feet to take a deep breath. Juri woke up from her nap. "Are you done yet?" she yawned. Ryu began to clear his mind performing many fighting stances to improve his training.

Suddenly a Sagat had came walking into the old temple. "Sagat…!" Ryu called out.

"I was waiting for an opponent like you." He said.

"It's been a long time." Ryu replied.

"A promise is a promise." Sagat said feeling the big scar on his chest.

Ryu got on guard into his fighting stance. "Ready?" he called out. Sagat got into his fighting stance as well wanting to fight Ryu. "Well finally, some real action. I was dying of boredom over here, and I can tell he's strong just by looking at him." Juri cheered. Juri sat down to watch the fight as she licked her lips.

The two of them charged at each other with full power matching blow for blow of punches and kicks. Both fighters smiled in anticipation as they fought each other.

"Tiger destruction!" Sagat called with a flying knee attack at Ryu. Ryu blocked the attack but it still overpowered him pushing him back.

"Tatsumaki!" Ryu swung his leg for hurricane kick to counter Sagat. Sagat blocked most of Ryu's flying kicks, but one had struck him.

Both fighters took their distance preparing for a counter attack. Sagat charged at Ryu preparing for second attack. "Tiger Uppercut!" he shouted delivering a flying uppercut to Ryu.

Struck from the attack Ryu wiped the blood from his mouth preparing to attack Sagat. "I'm not done just yet Sagat!" Ryu barked.

Ryu charged at Sagat as he threw multiple punches at Sagat. Sagat threw a punch at Ryu, but Ryu easily caught his attack. "Shouryuken!"

Ryu shouted delivering a fast powerful uppercut against Sagat. While in the air Ryu countered with a hurricane kick at Sagat. Both fighters were evenly matched as they took their distance once more for a final assault. The two fierce fighters thrust their arms together preparing for projectile attack.

"Tiger!" Sagat shouted launching out his projectile attack "Hadouken!" Ryu shouted launching out his projectile attack as well. Both attacks clashed with each other creating a massive impact the shook the temple a bit. Ryu and Sagat charged at each other with full force as they launched themselves into the air for a final assault. As both fighters had descended down to ground level Ryu was on one knee as Sagat had collapsed on the ground.

"You have gotten stronger since we last fought." Ryu complimented. Sagat got back on his feet as Ryu still had the will to fight. "Make no mistake we shall fight again to see which one of us will reach their true potential." Sagat said as He walked away from Ryu.

"You sure can pick them." Juri said. "Guess, I'll admit this trip wasn't a total borefest after all. Your fight with the big guy really made me smile. I was deeply entertained."

"Let's head home." Ryu suggested. Ryu and Juri lied in bed that night.

"I hope you got plans on where you're going to take me out." Juri said. "I am not good at these kinds of things, but I'll do my best tomorrow." Ryu replied.

"Well you need a break after being in the wilderness for long time. Enjoy life to the fullest explore other things." Juri whispered.

"I suppose you're right; maybe I have been training too hard. There is nothing wrong with doing other stuff." Ryu replied. Juri giggled as she climbed on top of Ryu for kiss as she embraced him.

Meanwhile in Thailand, Sagat had arrived to the fields of his homeland as two kids were working the fields. "Sagat, welcome back!" one boy greeted. "Your back so soon!" the girl greeted. "Now, now children he's only just returned don't be a bother." A monk ordered. "It's alright." Sagat replied with a smile. Sagat, the kids, and the monk walked through the field together. "How was your journey?" she asked. "You know… I actually had fun." Sagat replied. "You actually had fun?" the boy asked. "Oh let's just say I met an old friend" Sagat replied smiling. Both him and Ryu were left with smile.


	8. A day out in the city

Ryu and Juri walked through the town of Tokyo, Japan, taking a break from their daily training routine.

"Ah, it's been a while since I've been in the town. The breather feels very nice." Juri said, enjoying the cool weather.

"Glad to see you're enjoying yourself; like I said, I always keep my promises." Ryu replied. "Aside from that, though, don't you think you should be more hidden? After all, you were working for S.I.N and there's no telling if someone will recognize you on the spot." Ryu warned.

"Oh don't worry, dear, I doubt people will know me on the spot, considering I'm presumed dead along with my family. Besides, who's going to notice with my hair down like this?" Juri assured. She held onto Ryu's arm as the two of them walked through town together. "Let's stop by that clothing shop first." She suggested as she pulled him into the store.

"So, what do you think of this?" Juri asked, showing him some nice feminine clothes. Ryu scratched his head nervously.

"Either one would look fine on you." He answered.

"That wasn't the answer I was expecting." She replied.

"Sorry, I've never been too picky with clothes, so I really can't decide." He said.

"Oh really? You should get out more, and I _do_ mean that literally. Whatever, I'm going to try this on, so wait for me." She said, entering the changing room.

"Let me know if you need anything and I'll be glad to help you out." The store clerk offered.

"What do you think of this?" Juri asked, surprising Ryu with an outfit of tight jeans and a tank top shirt.

"It looks good on you." Ryu answered.

"Still wasn't the reaction I was expecting, so I think I'll try on something else." Juri replied. Ryu rubbed his head, nervous and confused.

"Well, how about this?" Juri asked, presenting Ryu with a Chinese dress.

"I don't think dresses are really your thing, no matter how hard you try." Ryu replied.

"You're right, what was I thinking?" Juri replied, feeling stupid. "Check this out, then." Juri showed Ryu a Korean Taekwondo outfit.

"That looks very good on you." Ryu commented.

"This outfit sure does bring back old memories of the days back in Korea, competing in the national tournament." Juri said. She stared at her outfit for a brief moment of nostalgic remorse.

Ryu placed his hand on Juri's shoulder with empathy. "What do you say we head somewhere else?" He asked. Juri nodded her head in response. "We'll take this outfit." Ryu accepted.

"Please come again." The shop owner said.

"Hey, are you okay?" Ryu asked with concern.

"Huh? Oh, yes, I'm fine. I was just reminiscing about the old days, wondering if things could have been different." Juri replied.

"None of us can fight fate or change the past for the better. We have to accept it and move on, just like defeat." Ryu advised.

"You're pretty wise for someone who's not a master." She complemented with a kind smile, "Thank you, Ryu. I feel a lot better now."

"There's a place around here that serves good Chinese food, we should try that." Ryu offered.

"By all means, lead the way." Juri replied. She grasped Ryu's arm again.

The two entered the restaurant and took a seat at a table. "Could we have fried rice?" Ryu asked.

"Try our new rice, it's our special." Gen offered a plate of fried rice while working part time at the restaurant. "It has been awhile, Ryu." He greeted. He took a look at Juri with suspicion over her appearance.

"Do I have something on my face, old man?" Juri asked.

"No, it's nothing, child." Gen answered, walking away, still intrigued about Juri. _That child has a great deal of strength. I should test her as well as Ryu._ He thought. "Ryu, you and your friend come with me to the field. I would like to test you to see how your training has progressed." He offered.

"Yes, Master Gen, I will." He accepted.

Ryu and Juri met Gen in the field, ready for battle. "Now then, woman, show me your strength!" He commanded.

"This is going to hurt, old man." She taunted, charging at Gen with a powerful kick, but he easily evaded her blow.

"You have strong kicks, my dear, maybe even stronger than my former apprentice's." Gen complimented. He threw a hard jab at Juri's face, making contact. Juri wiped the bruise off her cheek.

"Not bad, old man, but let's see you dodge this!" Juri barked, launching at Gen once more with a double kick powered by her Feng Shui Engine.

"If I'm not mistaken, you are experienced in Taekwondo?" Gen observed.

"Yeah, what about it?" She asked.

"Like Ryu, you also have very interesting forms." He answered, launching a kick at Juri. "Now then, both of you come at me with your full strength! Show me your skills, don't hold anything back! Fight me as if I was Akuma!" Gen ordered.

Juri and Ryu took their positions, preparing to launch their attacks at Gen.

"Get ready, you get him on one side and I'll get him from the other." Ryu whispered to Juri. The two of them charged at Gen for an assault. Ryu came from the right side with a left hook while Juri came from the left side with a kick.

"Hmph, too obvious!" Gen grumped, straightening his back. He jumped up in the air, avoiding their blows. Juri then hopped off Ryu's shoulder as she went in for a second attack. Gen blocked her kick, then countered her with a powerful thrust punch, sending her flying backward. "Not bad, child, I barely expected that attack." He complimented.

"Hadouken!"

Ryu shot his projectile attack at Gen; however, his attack was easily avoided. He charged at Gen, throwing blow after blow, trying to land a hit on Gen.

"Better, Ryu, but not perfect." Gen said.

"Eat this, you old fart!" Juri shouted, throwing multiple kicks at Gen. Gen looked deep into her eye as he noticed the killing intent within her.

"Impressive, you are something else, girl." He replied, striking Juri in the stomach and pinning her down.

Ryu charged at Gen with a powerful punch, but when Gen blocked his attack, his body started to shake as he sensed a hidden dark aura with a killing intent within Ryu.

"No, I will not do it!" Ryu said, struggling with his dark side.

"You must be ruthless while fighting Akuma; otherwise, prove it to me by defeating this sick old man." Gen lectured.

"I don't need to give up my soul for victory. I'll conquer the darkness within." Ryu shouted. He threw counter punches and kicks at Gen.

"Shoryuken!"

Ryu launched a powerful uppercut as he caught Gen's attack to his heart. Gen had sensed no openings in Ryu's defense as the fight came to a standoff. He noticed the scar on Ryu's chest as he sensed great darkness within him. "You have improved since your last visit." Gen commented. "Nonetheless, that woman has more killing intent than you. You cannot afford to hold back on your physical and mental strength. You have to be more ruthless on the battlefield." He lectured.

"Thank you, Master Gen, for your inspiring words, but I still refuse to give up." Ryu thanked. Gen stroked his beard in thought while he still had his mind on the scar on Ryu's chest.

_The darkness will awaken inside of him whether he chooses to or not. It will be quite a ruthless battle. _He thought.

* * *

><p>That afternoon, the two of them were sitting on the fountain at the park. Ryu was deep in thought on how to defeat Akuma while Juri was just relaxing. Juri got irritated with Ryu and jabbed him in the head.<p>

"Cut it out already!" She ordered, "You worry too much about how you lack in fighting skill, it's sickening. Relax for once; put your mind at ease for awhile." She lectured.

Stunned by Juri's words of encouragement, Ryu smiled. "You're right, Juri, I'm worrying too much." He replied, rubbing the back of his head to ease his stress. Juri sighed in relief.

"Come on, there's somewhere I wanted to go that I haven't been to for years." She said, pulling on Ryu's arm.

The two of them went on the ferris wheel. "It's been awhile since I've been on a ferris wheel. My goofy, upbeat apprentice dragged me here once." Ryu said, admiring the view.

"It is a very beautiful view from up here." Juri replied, admiring the scenery. _The first time I went up here was with my parents while they weren't working._ She thought.

Ryu stared at Juri affectionately, dazzled by her new hairstyle. He rose and went by Juri's side, putting his arm around her shoulder as she rested her head on his shoulder, feeling very relaxed. The two stood, enjoying the view of the beautiful sunset.


	9. Visiting and old friend and rival

That morning a post card came to Ryu from Ken. "Hey Boring Ryu come on over to my place if you don't I'll find you and beat you down. It's been a while since our last fight. I hope you haven't gotten rusty because I'm looking forward to our encounter and besides I want you to see our new born warrior. P.S this isn't a request it's a demand, and another thing get yourself a girl you lone wolf." Ryu read the letter on the post card.

Juri quickly snatched the post card off of Ryu's hand curious about the post card sent to him. "Well what do you know, already having a secret admirer? Juri teased.

"No it's not like that; my friend just sent me a post card to pay him a visit in America. He went back to America after his training was done and has pursued his own goals ever since. We trained under the same master for a long time. He is my best friend and rival." Ryu said reminiscing on the old days looking at the sky.

"Then what do you say we pay a visit to him?" Juri suggested winking as she grasped Ryu's shoulders.

"I would love to after all he doesn't take no for an answer and he could be very demanding." Ryu replied.

"I bet he is as strong as you." Juri continued to tease.

"No, we are just evenly matched with the same fighting style." Ryu assured.

"Well hopefully it will help you put your mind at ease, rather than being Mr. Emo face all day worried about how you're going to defeat Akuma. Why do you think I was trying to make you have fun the other day on the Ferris wheel?" Juri reminded.

Juri sighed at Ryu's hopelessness. "You are one typical workaholic you know that."

"I'm sorry." Ryu apologized.

The next day Ryu and Juri took a train to America to pay Ken a visit at his house. Ryu sat down in meditation as Juri took a long nap while on the train. He thought about his past fight with Ken matching his every move in hopes to defeat Akuma thus enjoying his fond memories of them sparing together.

"You will give in to the Dark Hadou or die!" Akuma roared inside Ryu's head. Ryu snapped his eyes wide open on Akuma's voice. Ryu sighed to ease his tension on Akuma. Juri awoke from her slumber as she poked Ryu.

"What's a matter don't tell me you're nervous about seeing your best friend or are you having some lewd thoughts of me?" Juri teased.

"No. I'm just in deep thought." Ryu exclaimed blushing hard.

"I'm just kidding. I know you can't wait to see your friend and have a match with him to improve your training and all that you must be really nervous." Juri reassured.

Ryu scratched the back of his head nervously over Juri's comment. "I do have my down sides, but I'm certainly not nervous." Ryu admitted.

Juri giggled over his sudden response. "Well whatever you say tough guy. Just wake me when we're almost there."

Hours later the two of them got off the train as they arrived in San Francisco, Ken's home town.

"It's here I remember it, so it will be a mile from here." Ryu suggested.

"Right." Juri replied.

Upon arrival to Ken's mansion a bunch of dogs barked at Ryu in fear of his presence. Juri was about to attack but Ryu had held her backing insuring her that it was nothing. Ryu gave the dogs a vicious glare scaring them away.

"Juri step back for a second." Ryu ordered.

Juri took her distance from Ryu as Ken charged at him with a surprise attack. Ryu had anticipated his surprise attack as he defended his blows. Ken then took her distance.

"Hey Ryu I hope you're ready because I was waiting for this day a long time." Ken exclaimed. Ken threw multiple punches at Ryu as he continued to block his attacks.

"Come on Ryu, if you don't fight back you're going to hurt my feelings." Ken teased. Ryu then caught his fist and countered with a throw move.

"It's been a long time Ken." Ryu greeted.

"You're looking well as usual and I see you have a woman on you besides Sakura. That's a first." Ken said noticing Juri.

"Ken. What are you doing out there?" Eliza called out.

"Hey there Eliza I was finishing up some training and who did I happen to find on our door step." Ken said as he pointed to Ryu.

"Oh Ryu you came to visit us?" Eliza asked.

"Sure has just like I said, and he's got a lady friend with him." Ken replied with a wink.

"I guess I'm not just seeing things after all." Eliza noticed Juri surprised at the fact Ryu got a lady friend with him other then Sakura.

"This is Juri Han; I've met her while on my usual training. She is well experienced in taekwondo." Ryu introduced. Juri nodded her head to greeting Ken and Eliza. Ken and Eliza greeted her back honored to meet her.

"When did you two meet?" Ken asked.

"We happen to run into each other in the exact same training area." Ryu said. He looked at Juri with empathy to assure her that he wouldn't tell about her past life.

"Really, and here I thought you met her on some online chat room." Ken joked.

"Calm down Ken after all Ryu had gone through the trouble to come visit us with or without your demanding invitation." Eliza assured.

"You never told me your friend was loaded." Juri whispered to Ryu.

"His families are very big on hotels throughout the countries." Ryu said.

"That's pretty impressive." Juri complimented.

"Oh it's nothing really just helping the family business." Ken said rubbing the back of his head.

Later on that day Ken and Ryu went into the training dojo out back for their long awaited match. "This ought to be entertaining two boys trained under the same master." Juri joked.

"Don't go easy on me just because my lovely lady is watching." Ken warned.

"I don't plan on it Ken. You know I always face you with everything I have." Ryu replied.

"I'll be the judge of that." Ken said.

The two warriors charged at each other they began to fight matching blow for blow of punches and kicks. As Ken threw a punch Ryu had grabbed his attack and threw Ken. Ken then countered with a strong kick towards Ryu.

"That was pretty impressive Ken." Ken complimented.

Ken threw another kick towards Ryu as Ryu quickly caught his attack. Ryu then countered with his own strong kick to Ken. Ryu charged at Ken with a powerful punch, but Ken had stopped his punch with his fist.

"Not this time dude." Ken shot back.

Ken charged at Ryu once more as he pounded on Ryu and then swung his rotates his or her legs, kicking the Ryu 3 times delivering a hurricane kick. As Ryu was knocked down he immediately got back on his feet.

"Guess settling in hasn't made you soft after all." Ryu said.

"You should give it a try sometime, and I know there is a lady for you who is dying for a perfect martial artist like you as her man." Ken complimented.

Ryu launched at Ken as he threw random punches and kicks breaking through Ken's defense. While Ken's guard was down Ryu quickly struck him with his famous uppercut punch. Ryu then jumped in the air and preformed his rotating kick four times finishing off Ken.

"Have you had enough yet?" Ryu asked.

Ken quickly rose back on his feet. "Are you kidding, been dying for this." Ken charged for an assault against Ryu as Ryu delivered the finishing flying uppercut blow to Ken. Ryu and Ken then charged at each for a final assault with a powerful kick both of the fighters fell down lying conscious worn out from the battle.

"That was very entertaining." Juri said.

"It looks like victory is yours this time Ryu." Ken said.

"That was fun Ken, let's spar again soon." Ryu said. Ryu and Ken punched their fist together in good sportsmanship.

That night Ryu watched at Ken's son sleeping so peacefully. "He's quite a looker if I do say so myself." Ken said.

Ryu chuckled a bit. "Too think the Ken I knew and fought is now a father." Ryu replied.

"I figured that he'd get to know his uncle Ryu while you're still traveling the world." Ken held into his arms.

"Uncle Ryu? Have you got a name for him?" Ryu asked.

"Yep, Mel. Mel Masters. He'll have the strength of his dad, the beautiful eyes of his mother and the strong will of his uncle." Ken answered.

Ryu rubbed the back of his head nervously after Ken's statement. "Come on Ken you don't have to have him inherit traits from me after all you are a father now."

"Don't be modest dude. I mean it. Why do you think I've been street fighting as well and not just for my family, but to catch up to you. Just like his dad I also want you to inspire him." Ken said.

"I see," Ryu replied.

"Have you ever considered settling down and starting a family?" Ken asked.

"Form a family? I have a lot of things to do before I consider that, but I have thought about it." Ryu replied.

Ken then approached Ryu closely as he took a look on the scar on his chest as he couldn't help but laugh rather than be serious or concerned.

"Hah, hah, hah, you never change do you?" Ken joked.

The next day Ken sparred with Juri. Juri kicks were able to push back Ken. The two of them matched blow by blow exchanging attacks with one another.

"You got some fine kicks you put Chun Li to shame." Ken complimented.

"Years of practice pal." Juri replied.

Ken and Juri then launched for a final kick against each other. Both of them landed back on their feet catching their breath.

"Now I see why they call you the number one street fighter in America." Juri complimented.

"You're not half bad yourself." Ken replied.

Ryu and Juri went to the train station back to Japan as Ken and Eliza went to see them off.

"Come back anytime dude, we still have a score to settle." Ken winked.

"You two take care of yourself." Eliza said.

"Yeah, I'll defiantly keep in mind what you said the other day. I'll settle in someday when I become a master." Ryu said.

Ryu and Ken punch their fist together bidding each other farewell.


	10. Destiny and Pe Destination

Author's note: Yay, my 100th review, thank you so much for your reviews to my story. I never knew I'd get this much reviews in nine chapters, since most authors have five hundred to even thousand reviews. Still you guys are great and yours ideas really helped me go along with the story, so thank you for your support. Well that's enough ranting enjoy the story.

* * *

><p>That morning Ryu worked on his katas aiming to improve his techniques.<p>

"Good morning baby."Juri greeted, embracing Ryu from behind.

"Yes, good morning to you, too, Juri. I'm just doing some warm up excises."Ryu replied.

Juri felt on Ryu's arm muscles. "By these physical muscles, you don't need to get anymore in shape then you already are. But knowing you, you're ready for anything." She teased.

Juri then launched a powerful kick towards Ryu; he quickly blocked her attack with one hand.

"You stopped my kick with one hand, nice."She complimented impressed with his skills.

"Juri, I'm going out for a walk for a while, I'll be back sometime soon."Ryu said.

"You better be, otherwise I'll hunt you down, and it will not be a happy encounter."Juri warned.

Meanwhile in Italy, Rose looked in her crystal ball, foreseeing the future, when the sudden sight of an unknown shadowy figure of a person with a sinister aura appeared inside her crystal ball.

"What is this?" Rose inquired. She focused her power to try to see who it was, but was unable to scan the future. She sensed that the presence was an anonymous energy related to Ryu. She then grew suspicions of the unknown person attempting to do something, fearing a dark aura behind this. She then drew one of her Tarot cards revealing an unknown Joker card that drew her attention the most.

"The presence of this unknown person has a physical connection to Ryu, for the sake of the future, I must do something or the future is doomed."Rose announced.

Ryu arrived on top of a mountain, coming across his master's grave unable to determine if he had really passed on or not.

"I'm going there master, just you wait."Ryu preyed.

An anonymous wind surrounded him as Ryu sensed the aura of someone he knew.

"Rose," he identified.

"I have sensed it Ryu; the outcome of your upcoming battle with the dark one, and the result of the outcome is devastating."Rose announced determined to stop Ryu by any means necessary.

"I cannot see the future nor the outcome of my battle, Rose, but I will fight."Ryu answered.

"Listen to me Ryu, you are the last hope; therefore, I cannot let you pass."Rose challenged.

"I don't want to fight you Rose."Ryu replied.

"Neither do I."Rose said.

The two street fighters took their fighting stance facing off with each other. Ryu charged for the first strike as Rose countered by easily pushing Ryu back with her magic scarf. Ryu went in for a second attack, dodging Rose's magic scarf attack. As Ryu struck Rose she faded away, finding her appearance was just an illusion.

Ryu shot his projectile attack noticing Rose behind him. Rose countered his attack by reflecting it back at him.

Rose caught Ryu with her scarf. "Surrender now Ryu." Rose demanded.

"Sorry, but no."Ryu replied. He grabbed her scarf and tossed Rose over her shoulder.

"I don't know what your fantasy visions told you, but you asked for this."Ryu challenged.

"I fear that your pursuit of Akuma will give birth to a new evil. It will be an inescapable darkness."Rose said.

"I've got to try Rose; I'll see the answer for myself. If I don't fight Akuma, he will continue to come after me. I have to beat him to prove myself to him and be set free. I will not let you get in my way."Ryu shot back.

"Then you leave me with no choice. Soul spark!"Rose exclaimed shooting out her projectile attack against Ryu. Ryu easily dodged her blow a she countered Rose with his hurricane kick.

Rose cast her scarf at Ryu, but he grabbed her scarf and pulled Rose towards him for a powerful punch. Stricken from his attack Rose took her distance preparing for others methods to defeat Ryu. She then charged her scarf and tied up Ryu freezing his movement.

"Hate me if you must, but someday you'll thank me later."Rose scowled.

"Not everything is destiny Rose."Ryu said.

Rose charged up her scarf with her mental powers inflecting damage upon Ryu. Suddenly Juri rushed in and struck Rose with her power kick, setting Ryu free from her grasp.

"Ugh, honestly I'm patient enough to wait for you and you take long to get back. You should be ashamed."Juri complained.

Rose got up on her feet surprised to see Juri. "I did not anticipate any unexpected allies in this encounter. You never told me you have any other female allies Ryu." Rose said.

"Huh, who the hell are you bitch?"Juri inquired.

"I could ask you the exactly same question, but I'm here to insure a safe outcome without any darkness."Rose replied.

"What the hell are you talking about? What are you an environmentalist?"Juri asked confusedly.

"This does not concern you, please stay out of this."Rose shot back.

"Keep your crazy hands off my sweetheart or else!"Juri threatened.

Juri and Rose got into the fighting stance preparing for battle as Ryu sat down to watch their fight.

"I must say you have quite a powerful kick, it nearly bruise some of my ribs."Rose complimented.

"Thanks I appreciate the comment."Juri replied.

Juri charged for the first attack as she launched multiple kicks at Rose. Rose defended each blow using her scarf as a defense.

"Hah, guess I've underestimated you woman."Juri said as her right eye glowed with power. She launched for a jump kick; however, Rose immediately caught Juri and threw her down burning her with her soulpower.

Juri wiped the burn mark from her face. "You bitch, that hurt!" She roared.

The two fighters launched at each other with a full barrage of attacks matching one another in terms of power with Rose's soul power and Juri's Feng Shui Engine abilities. While fighting, Rose sensed Juri's aura. She sensed a former darkness within her heart from her involvement with S.I.N.

"I see you have recent history of darkness, you are a dangerous foe."Rose scanned.

"Oh so you're a mind reader now, big mistake."Juri exclaimed. Juri struck Rose with a side kick.

"You are a formidable opponent with darkness in you; stay away from Ryu. Your corruption is contagious."Rose said.

"Excuse me! You're going to regret that you wench. I'm going to tear you apart. And I don't know what kind of relationship you have with Ryu, and frankly I don't care but don't you dare insult me."Juri roared.

"I assure you; Ryu and I do not have a relationship together."Rose shot back blushing.

"Oh whatever, and I don't care about this destiny crap."Juri replied attacked Rose with multiple kicks as Rose defended with her scarf. Rose balanced on her scarf as she delivered a kick to Juri.

"That was surprising and here I thought you were just capable of defending with that cloth of yours."Juri said.

Rose scarf caught hold of Juri's leg. "There is a lot to my soul power that meets the eye, Illusion spark!" Rose exclaimed. Rose channeled spark waves in her scarf to Juri inflecting pain on her. As the assault ended Juri was one knee worn out from the attack to catch her breath.

Juri put her hand on her face in frustration as she felt her vengeful side wanting to get loose to destroy her opponent. She then charged at Rose and releasing a barrage of kicks against her as Rose was unable to defend against Juri's speed. Rose feared the dark aura around Juri as she felt her prediction was coming true. Rose was down for the count as Juri grinned about to deliver the killing blow, but her precious memories of Ryu held her back.

Juri took a deep breath to calm down as she held back her attack. Rose was most surprised on the outcome.

"You're strong, for a nutcase."Juri complimented."Whatever I'm done here, I'm going back home. I'll be waiting."

"_Perhaps I was wrong about this outcome."_Rose thought as she disappeared.

Juri stood by the sea staring at the sun in apathy remembering her inner darkness in the past wanting to change. Ryu then came to comfort her as he placed his arm around her shoulder. Juri wrapped her arms around Ryu feeling at ease.

"Juri, would you consider forming a family with me?"Ryu asked.

"A family?"Juri inquired.

"Yes, living together and having a child of our own."Ryu answered.

Juri looked the other way having little doubts about his request because of her past. "I never thought I'd be asked that from anyone, especially not you. Rather than looking back I guess it's time to look forward. I just hope it won't mean you'll retire." Juri admitted accepting his request.

Rose walked back to her shop as she sensed Ryu's aura change from black to blue. "I suppose the future is unclear at the moment… I guess I'll let fate decide." Rose smiled.


	11. Equal dark power

Ryu rested in the shade of a tree concentrating his energy to rid himself of the darkness deep within his heart, but Akuma's corruption still surrounded his aura.

"You are weak boy; you can't get rid of me!" Akuma exclaimed.

Ryu focused harder on his chi energy to ignore Akuma's voice inside of his head.

"You are a fool to not submit to the ultimate power, you need it, it is your destiny." Akuma continued.

"I'll never submit Akuma; I'll never be like you." Ryu shot back.

Akuma launched at Ryu with an attack.

"Then you will die!" Akuma shouted.

Akuma struck Ryu in the chest with his powerful punch as Ryu was rendered paralyzed with fear. Ryu quickly rose back on his feet on guard as he shot out his Hadouken. Juri noticed the incoming attack as she quickly dodged the blow.

"Hey, what the hell you trying to kill me?" she exclaimed.

Ryu took a deep breath calming down to relax his energy as he noticed Juri.

"What the hell was that for are your freaking blind?" Juri inquired.

"I'm sorry Juri, I wasn't paying attention, and I lost control." Ryu apologized.

"I came all this way to see how you were doing so far and this is the thanks I get. What's wrong with you?" Juri complained.

"I don't know what came over me I just acted on impulse." Ryu replied.

Juri sighed calming down. "Fine whatever, this obsession with Akuma really must got you heavy on edge, are you that determined to fight him so much?"

"No, it's not like that at all." Ryu said.

"Then what is it?" she asked.

"Please understand that I can't explain it right now, so no matter what I have to do this." Ryu replied.

"Do this alone what am I chop liver?" she asked.

Juri turned around and noticed that Ryu had already vanished from her side. She was getting annoyed by his sudden change of attitude.

"What has gotten into him?" she wondered.

"Well, if he thinks he could just blow me off just like that, then he is surely mistaken?" Juri said going to chase after Ryu.

Ryu retreated up a high mountain continuing his training to conquer the darkness within himself.

"_I have to do this alone, I can't involve anybody in this, not even the one I care about the most_." Ryu thought.

Ryu concentrated trying to maintain the power of his chi in the palm of his hands trying to focus of the positive energy and rid himself of the negative energy of Akuma's corruption.

"I have to concentrate; I can't let it get e best of me." Ryu said.

"You continue to fight for such a meaningless cause. It is no wonder why you are so weak. Rid yourself of unnecessary pest like that woman and give in to the power or your weakness will be your downfall." Akuma warned.

"I refuse to do such a thing; I'll never forsake my friends." Ryu shot back.

A puff of dark smoke surrounded Ryu with a dark sinister aura. When the smoke faded away Akuma appeared in front of Ryu.

"If you are that determined to meet your fate, then I will send you there myself, for you will feel the power of my fist." Akuma challenged.

"I will never submit to the darkness." Ryu said.

The two fighters got into their fighting stances as they were ready to do battle. Both fighters stood into their fighting stances as they begin to sidestep to find an opening of attack.

"Begin!" Akuma exclaimed.

Akuma charged at Ryu throwing multiple powerful punches towards Ryu. While Akuma was on the offense attacking, Ryu stood on the defense trying to study up on Akuma's movement.

"_There has to be a way around him_." Ryu thought.

"Is that all the strength you got boy, I thought my interior brother would have trained you to be better than this?" Akuma scoffed.

Ryu continue to defend himself from Akuma as he was still studying his movement from the dark energy. Akuma launched out a right hook towards Ryu; he immediately caught his attack and tossed him over his shoulder as Akuma landed back on his feet.

"Humph! I am not impressed." Akuma shot back.

Ryu charged at Akuma throwing multiple punches and kicks at Akuma; however, Ryu's attacks didn't even faze Akuma even when he landed a strike.

"This is not the power that I seek; fight me with your all!" Akuma shouted.

Akuma threw a powerful thrust punch towards Ryu causing him to fly back. Akuma charged at Ryu for another strike as he quickly evaded Akuma's blow. Ryu charged at Akuma for a second strike as the two begin to match blow for blow. Ryu was now starting to figure out Akuma's strengths as he was able to match his techniques.

"You are still weak!" Akuma exclaimed.

Akuma caught Ryu's incoming attack as he slammed him to the ground and stomped him pinning him down.

"Pathetic, I'll make this quick." Akuma said.

He was about to deliver the killing blow, until Ryu's dark energy blow him away. Ryu rose up with a red evil aura surrounding his entire body.

"Akuma!" Ryu exclaimed.

Ryu charged at Akuma with intense speed for an attack. Akuma threw a punch at Ryu countered with a powerful punch of his own. Akuma wiped the blood from his mouth smiling from the lust of battle. Akuma noticed the scar on Ryu's chest.

"This is getting interesting." Akuma scowled as he Akuma noticed the scar on Ryu's chest.

The two fighters began to match blow for blow of fighting styles determined to kill one another. Evil Ryu charged his fist for his projectile attack as Akuma did the same. Both fighters charged up their Hadouken's projectile attacks to launch at each other. Ryu's powers begin to grow as he pounded away at Akuma breaking through his defense.

"This power?" Akuma mumbled.

Ryu then released a double Shoryuken towards Akuma launching him in the air. He then focused energy from the palm of his hands and slammed Akuma to the ground with that intense energy. Akuma rose up injured from the blow.

Akuma tried rise up, but was too weak on his feet to maintain his energy and too beaten to get up.

"We are not finished boy!" Akuma roared.

"Who is weak now!" Evil Ryu taunted.

Akuma tried to get up as he used his intense dark energy to suppress his injuries to continue the fight, but Ryu's energy still was too much for him after the attack. Akuma then put more power into himself to rejuvenate him very determined to continue the fight.

"This is not over!" Akuma roared.

Akuma's energy then became unstable as it consumed him in the dark Hadou. The dark Hadou began to eat away at his existence and transform him into a different being. A moment later after the transformation Akuma became a whole different being engulfed in the Satsui no Hadou transforming him into Oni.

"What is this?" Evil Ryu inquired.

Oni stood in front of Ryu with power beyond other street fighters with dark blue skin, glowing yellow red eyes and spiky shoulder length hair and prayer beads that were once around his neck now float about disconnected around his body. Oni began to admire the intense power that was held back for so long.

"You have gotten strong in that form, but I still have yet to understand my true power as well in this form, but make no mistake for we shall meet again." Oni said.

Oni then vanished launched up in the air. Evil Ryu then shot a Hadouken attacking not letting Oni get away. Oni countered Evil Ryu's attack and shot it with his own Hadouken putting him down.

Juri approached the mountains trying finding Ryu, but then heard a crash as she rushed to his location determined to find him.

"Ryu, Ryu!" Juri called.

She found Ryu collapsed from battle as she quickly rushed to his aid worried about him.

Ryu woke up in fear of Akuma as he was back at the temple as Juri sat by his side.

"So you're awake now?" Juri inquired.

"Juri, where am I?" he asked.

"Your back at the temple dummy, I found you collapsed, so I carried you back." She answered.

"I see." Ryu mumbled.

"With that being said, what is your real reason behind Akuma, and just so you know I'm not asking you I'm telling you." Juri demanded

Ryu looked the other way reluctant to tell Juri anything.

"So am I not important enough for you to let me in on your troubles or are you just pushing me to the side now after you accepted me to be by your side. Why don't you let me worry?" she explained.

Ryu sighed submitting to Juri.

"All right, I'll tell you everything. Akuma is the brother of my master. I'm not the one after Akuma it is him who is after me. When Akuma killed my master I was training to fight and avenge him, but now I'm fighting for my freedom from him because he senses dark power within me and thinks that it's everything to get strong, but I think otherwise. I'll fight Akuma not only to prove that I'm strong but to finally be at peace but now after that he'll have more reason to come after you since you're with me now in order to release the true darkness in me." Ryu explained.

Juri wrapped her arm Ryu's shoulder in love. "We'll then I guess we're both on his hit list now so we'll be in this together." Juri said.

"Yes off course." Ryu replied.


	12. Adon's rage

Author's note: Well everyone it's been announced that Juri will be in Street Fighter vs. Tekken, and words cannot describe how freaking awesome that is and I'm very glad she is in the game, also thanks to a new artwork by Shouhda from deviantArt, I got my inspiration to write this chapter now. And in case any of you are wondering, yes, I am keeping a sequel story in mind, but I can't base a game just on trailers until actually seen it, so enjoy.

* * *

><p>It has been two days ever since Ryu's encounter with Akuma. The young fighter continued to travel around with Juri by his side. For every fight he encounters seeks an answer of the outcome. He came to a familiar Buddhist statue as he stopped as Juri crashed into him.<p>

She grunted and replied, "Hey, what the hell, why did you stop?"

"Nothing, it's just the fact that this sight looked very familiar to me, when I was traveling with my apprentice, I fought an opponent who had the same fighting style as Sagat, but his was more different." Ryu explained. Ryu remembered his encounter with Adon, a Muay Thai street fighter, on his journeys of a warrior.

"How nice, was he strong?" She inquired.

"Yes very, but not strong enough to take me down. He was very arrogant and cocky. He always consisted of going on about how Muay Thai is the greatest fighting style in the world." Ryu answered.

She sighed and said, "Well, it seems like his ego is just as big as his mouth."

The two street fighters continued to glance at the famous statue quietly, until a random fighter flew to their way as they quickly evaded the strike interrupting their moment together. Adon had leaped into action gloating on his victory.

He turned his back grinned, "Well, well, to think I'd run into the man who beat Sagat on my triumphant victory over this sorry excuse for a fighter."

Ryu folded his arm and said, "I see you haven't changed a bit." Ryu replied.

"Off course not, as I said before I'll never be like my former Emo master, I intend to climb to the top to be the new king, and I'll take down anybody who gets in my way. And I see you brought a friend with you to witness your demise." Adon shot back.

"I assure Adon, she is much stronger then you think." Ryu said.

"I'll be the judge of that; I'm really not going to let a mere woman stand in my way." Adon challenged as he quickly got into his fighting stance ready to battle Juri. Excited on the challenge Juri licked her lips in anticipation for the fight.

"Well now, that sounds like a challenge."

Adon pointed his finger and exclaimed, "You will regret the day you even fought me once I'm through with you I'll take care of him next."

"I'd watch out if I were you Adon." Ryu warned as he sat down to watch the fight. Knowing full well of Adon's cockiness in the battlefield would certainly be his downfall.

Adon glanced at Ryu and shot back, "Save you concern for your girlfriend. Because she'll need it once I'm done with her."

Ryu sighed in giving up on reasoning to Adon, since he always tends to underestimate his opponents. "You don't understand do you? I'm not trying to save her from you; I'm trying to save you from her."

"Leave to me Ryu, I'll put this ,egomaniac, out for good." Juri said.

Adon and Juri took their fighting stances and distance as they were ready to fight. Both fighters' begin to circle around trying to find an opening through their defense. "Prepare yourself wench!" Adon charged.

Adon made the first move by charging at Juri with intense speed striking her with a powerful knee. The attack had connected, but Juri wasn't fazed by the blow. "You call that an attack, I've taken more punishment from Seth."

She quickly grabbed his leg countered with her own powerful kick powered by her Feng-Shui -Engine hidden within her left eye. Adon quickly leaped backwards for some space after her devastating attack.

Adon placed his hand over his chest stricken from the attack. "For a mere woman, you sure are strong."

"Humph, I don't know whether to be flattered or offended by that comment. There is more to me that meets the eye," Juri replied as her left eye grew brighten in power.

He jumped backwards and launched a powerful kick towards Juri. Juri blocked his incoming attack, but the blow was overwhelming force broke her defense striking her.

"Eat this, Jaguar Tooth!" Adon shouted.

Damaged from the intense attack Juri spat out blood and complimented, "Not too shappy, but it takes more than a powerful kick to take me down."

The two vicious street fighters launched a kick as their attacks clashed. Juri's kicks then overpowered Adon attacks knocking him back. She licked her lips in enjoyment of the fight.

Adon became annoyed by her reaction and shot back, "Don't get cocky, you bitch, I'll show you the true extend of my power."

"Then shut up and bring it on already, by the way it looks it seems like your more bark then bite." She taunted waving her hip around.

Adon charged at Juri with intense speed releasing powerful blows of kicks. Juri continued to parry his attacks waiting for the right opportunity to strike Adon. Juri left eye glowed even brighter as she spin her leg in a hurricane fashion launching Adon in the air and striking him snake-like grace and fluidity, she quickly caught him with her leg.

but then she quickly launched down and caught Adon with her leg.

She grabbed Adon's cheek and said, "That felt good didn't it? tough guy."

"This isn't over, you wench." Adon grunted.

Juri slammed Adon to the ground with her leg. Adon tried to get up after her intense attack, but was too weak on his feet after taking so much damage from the Taekwondo women. He tried to one leg to continue to fight on despite his beaten condition. Juri knew that is was hopeless for Adon to continue on as she sighed and said, "Have you ever considered a career change?"

"Curse it all, for the new king to be defeated like this yet again." Adon grunted.

"You're the king all right, king of losers." Juri teased.

Ryu walked up to the defeated Adon and lectured, "You should learn from Sagat once again, I'm sure he'll have more to teach you."

"Don't insult me; he has become weak, so I'll climb to the top my way, no matter what." Adon shot back.

Juri yawned stretching her legs and replied, "Well, I'm pretty satisfied today. I hope you taken some notes after this fight."

* * *

><p>Ryu sat down peacefully admiring the beautiful moonlight admiring from on top of the temple. He glanced at the moonlit night with ease trying to put his worries aside now that his most ruthless foe has taken on a new powerful form. The more he thought about it the more he drenched with sweat fearing on the outcome when they meet again in battle.<p>

Juri arrived and embraced Ryu from behind in passionate affection as Ryu's worries had vanished. He suddenly realized that he was not alone on this death defining battle as their lips connected.


	13. Deju Vu

The two young street fighters continued their travels, aiming to increase their strength in case they happen to encounter the newly improved Akuma. It would inevitably be a fight for their lives. The former Korean Taekwondo practitioner had separated from Ryu, (taking a break in a quiet town from their travels). Ryu used the library computers to email Sakura for the progress report on her training, but Ryu was not used to going online as he found himself dumbfounded trying locate different buttons on the computer.

Juri yawned in boredom taking a breather outside, "Man, this guy should keep up with modern day technology."

"Code red, code red! We have a hold up at the youth center. All forces surround the area immediately!" Police exclaimed.

Police cars rolled passed the library, with intense speed, which aroused Juri's curiosity. Without a second thought, she followed the Police cars in anticipation to get some action. The police surrounded the Youth center, heavily armed, preparing to attack.

The armed men exclaimed, "Back off! We have hostages, so don't try anything funny!"

"Attention! What are your demands?" police inquired.

While the police continued to negotiate with the armed gunmen, Juri snuck inside. Quietly, she infiltrated the facility with the attention of fighting the thugs. The hostages, however, were the least of her concern.

* * *

><p>"I'm warning you, there will be fatalities if you try something!" he barked in fear.<p>

One of armed men heard a sound that roused his suspicion. He instructed their fellow gunman, "You. Go see what that was!"

The gunman walked with baby steps. With intention of killing anything that moved. Juri kept in the shadows, planning the right moment to attack.

A female police officer ordered. "Stop WHERE you are. That's far enough!"

"Whoever you are, stay out of our way, because this is personal!" they shot back.

The Chinese Interpol agent, Chun Li, approached determined to stop them. The armed thugs surrounded her. Two of the thugs charged at her with their combat knives, but was no match for her fast kicks taken down without a sweat. Two more thugs armed with crowbar launched at her, but were also knocked down without difficulties.

"Well, if it isn't my dear China girl. I see your looking well after our last encounter." Juri greeted appearing behind Chun Li.

She quickly turned around after she heard the familiar voice and exclaimed,

"Juri!"

Chun Li quickly got into her fighting stance against Juri.

Juri laughed, "Hah, back for another beating officer or maybe you got a school girl crush?"

"One way or the other you're coming with me. We're going to finish what we started long ago." She challenged.

"No thanks," Juri replied as her left eye glowed with power by her Ki.

Chun Li remembered her first encounter with Juri. She stood on her toes trying to keep cool under pressure. She knew Juri was a dangerous foe, so she blocked out all distractions. Juri on the other hand hissed in excitement for the upcoming fight (ready to go all out) no holds bar.

The two female fighters charged at each with full strength exchanging blow for blow of powerful kicks. Both fighters were evenly matched in terms of leg power. Chun Li launched her standard projectile attack. Juri quickly countered by swinging her leg launching out her own mid-level projectile attack. The two Ki's clashed with each other creating an impact.

Juri smiled and said, "You've grown strong since our last meeting."

The two of them were about to launch their final attack, but a group of thugs interrupting the fight. The two of them easily took out the armed thugs. The two street fighters then, found themselves back to back fighting off the thugs.

"This is an unexpected turn of events." Juri informed.

"For once I agree." She added.

"Take this bitches!" a thug called out shooting grenade launcher.

The two of them retreated knowing full well they couldn't handle a guy with a deadly weapon with just their fighting styles alone. The gunmen began shooting in different directions desperate to kill the two intruders. While still shooting he struck a condemned building as the ruble had begun to fall on Juri and Chun Li trying to escape the line of fire.

The gunmen grinned and said, "Yeah, I did it. I took care of those bitches!"

* * *

><p>The Interpol agent and former S.I.N spy found themselves trapped together in the condemned building nearly buried inside the ruble. Juri activated her Feng- Shui-Engine attempting to bust out of the place. Chun Li quickly stopped her thinking about the situation they were in.<p>

"Stop! If you release that much Ki energy, then the whole place will come down on us." She warned.

Juri grunted, "What should we do then?"

"The least we could do is just wait for someone to come get us, because we're stuck here." She shot back.

Chun Li and Juri sat down quietly not facing each other because of their differences. Chun Li still remembered that the time Juri endangered the people that were being held hostage by defected S.I.N agents. She knew she could not let her guard down. Juri was just relaxed and sitting quietly not concerned about Chun Li's presences.

Chun Li became uncomfortable by the dead silence as she decided to start up a conversation, "Have you always been this ruthless even while you were young?"

"Screw off; you don't know anything about me."Juri chirped silently.

"As a matter of fact I do, I know your father was lawyer in charge of prosecuting Shadaloo operations. And that your parents were killed in a car bombing and you were gravely wounded at the age of 15 on your left eye." She explained.

Juri rolled her eyes and shot back. "Don't you have all the answers? I see when you're not too busy taken down criminals. You're busy getting into other people's affairs."

"I don't mean to invade your privacy, but I have to read the files of every person involved in S.I.N or Shadaloo activity." She advised.

Juri scuffed and replied, "Yeah right that was when I used to believe in the justice system. You don't know how it feels."

"Look, you're not the only one who's lost someone special in their life." Chun Li said trying to sympathize with Juri.

Juri sighed sarcastically, "Oh Boo-Hoo. You think I still feel any remorse my dead parents?"

"I think you do, yet you're just hiding it behind after what you done for S.I.N."

"Whatever. Is this a police integration or maybe you want to get to know me better?" Juri teased winking.

Chun Li and Juri turned their heads from each other direction after their conversation. They were still not on friendly terms. Chun Li still had her eye on Juri suspicious of her actions, while Juri lied down waiting patiently for a way out.

Juri rubbed her head in frustration tired of sitting around, "Ugh! I can't take any more of this; I'm getting out of this dump!"

Juri charged her left eye with powerful Ki determined to break out of the condemned space.

Chun Li scuffed stopping Juri, "Relax, you hot head! It's not like you're going to die in here."

* * *

><p>An armed gunman rushed into the condemned building where Chun Li and Juri were held under as he heard a sound. He reloaded his gun and stepped inside the condemned building with utmost caution. Even if the other man announced that the two were dead, as he checked for a body. Chun Li and Juri quickly ambushed him making their why out.<p>

Chun Li and Juri rushed through the youth center fighting off the group of gunmen, before they could fire their weapons. Before long, the two made it to the leader holding the people hostage.

The leader drenched with sweat as he saw Chun Li coming, "Don't try anything or else I'll blow their goddamn heads off!"

Chun Li halted her attack obeying the gunmen orders. The leader lowered his gun towards the hostages thinking that he was in the clear. Juri hopped over Chun Li's shoulder and released a devastating amount of Ki putting down the rest of the gunman. Therefore, Chun Li saved the hostages successfully.

* * *

><p>The Swat Team rushed arresting the gunmen and escorted the rest of hostages out of the building covered in blankets. Chun Li helped the remaining hostages out of the building. Juri stood quietly in apathy knowing it was the first time she saved an innocent life rather than destroying a life.<p>

A little girl pulled on Juri's pants to get her attention, "Thank you for saving us." She said giving her flower.

"Don't mention it. It was nothing." Juri replied rubbing the back of her head. She didn't know if to feel joy or angry.

In consideration of the little girl Chun Li ordered. "This will goes against everything I stand for, but **GO**!" now realizing Juri is not as evil as she thought. "Get out of here before I change my mind!"

"See you later, and let's play again sometime!" Juri bid Chun Li farewell.

* * *

><p>Ryu waited patiently for Juri on the park benches not knowing when she will come back or (if she comes back). But at the same time he grown worried about her. He held some tickets for a resort in his hands that he won off a scratch card.<p>

Juri arrived and greeted, "Hey there handsome, did you miss me?"

"I was worried about you more or less, because I thought we could go somewhere together." Ryu replied holding two tickets.

"Ah! Now this is refreshing. I can't remember when the last time I relaxed like this." Juri moaned in passion chilling in a coed hot springs.

"They say hot springs eases the stress of one's mind." Ryu said.

Juri chuckled stretching her long legs, "Ah darling, if you knew the day I've been through, then you'd know how stressed I am?"

"Well I'm glad you're safe." Ryu grinned placing his hand on her shoulder in affection.


	14. Sakura rises up

It was a beautiful afternoon as the two street fighters continued their travels. Ryu had the same determination to free himself from Akuma's influence; through every battle he fought, Ryu sought an answer from the outcome. Juri had still stuck by him as his ally and lover, but her reason was opposite of Ryu's. She loved the thrill of the fight while still honor bound. They relaxed peacefully under the Tokyo Bridge, resting from their long journey. The shade of the atmosphere calmed their fighting spirits.

"This has been quite an adventure hasn't it?" Juri inquired.

"Yes, it has." Ryu agreed.

Juri drew closer for a kiss, but was cut off by very familiar voice calling out to Ryu.

"Ryu-San!"

Ryu quickly rose to his feet to find who called him. Who appeared behind him was Sakura Kasugano, an apprentice and friend of Ryu. Or as she called number one fan and pupil. She stood with a grin seeing Ryu again, but she was dressed entirely different. She now had a red jacket, track shorts, and tennis shoes.

"It's you! Have you been practicing?" Ryu greeted.

Sakura held her arm up, "Yep, every day, so I could become strong like you. I never thought I'd see you around here."

"Well, well, aren't you a cute little thing? I didn't know you had a little girlfriend." Juri teased.

"Oh no, Ryu-San is my master. I trained under him." Sakura had corrected.

Upon glance, Sakura started to feel a great unease around Juri. The way she smiled at Ryu with kindness. She could not explain it, but she did not trust the sight of Juri. She instantly suspected that Juri had a hidden motive.

"By the way Sakura, this is Juri Han; she's also a street fighter." Ryu introduced.

Juri held her hand for a handshake. Sakura quickly backed away hiding her frowning face.

Ryu looked at Sakura with concern, "Sakura, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing. By the way, Ryu-San, while you're in town, would you consider training me for bit, you know teach me more moves?"

Ryu sighed in disbelief, "Like I said before, I'm a student in training. I'm no master, but I will help you train, but only if I see signs of progress in your training."

Sakura got into her fighting stance ready to attack. Ryu circled around checking Sakura's fighting style.

"You're fighting style remains the same, I sense no openings in your defense." He reviewed.

"Now then, throw an attack at me!" he instructed.

Sakura launched a fast thrust punch. The attack was quickly caught by Ryu with his eyes close.

"Nice! Now you are learning to fight blind folded now? But I expect as much considering that she is a kid." Juri complimented impressed with quick eye.

Sakura placed a scowl on Juri.

"Oh so sorry, I didn't hurt your feelings did I, little girl?" Juri had teased.

Sakura demanded, "Just what exactly is your relationship with Ryu-San?"

Juri drew close to Sakura and whispered, "Me and your precious Ryu are very intimate. Did you know that we already together what I mean?"

Sakura went beet red after Juri response. She quickly backed away from Juri. The more Juri stood around Ryu, the more distrustful she felt toward Juri.

"I hope I didn't frighten you." Juri continued to tease poking Sakura's chest.

Sakura grabbed Ryu and took him to a quiet distance for private talk. Ryu had questions in his mind on Sakura's motives. He knew something was going on with her. He glanced at her with concern.

She demanded a valid reason, "Ryu-San. Who is this woman?"

"She is a traveling companion Sakura. A new ally I met along the way of my training." He answered peacefully.

"But I thought I was your traveling companion. I don't know Master, there's something about this woman I just don't like. Something about her just gives me a bad feeling." Sakura warned.

Ryu placed his hands on Sakura's shoulders, "Don't worry Sakura she is fine. She's got my back if I'm in danger."

"I thought I was always watching your back." Sakura muttered.

Ryu raise his eyebrow, "What has gotten into you Sakura, you're acting very strange?"

Sakura turned her head, reluctant to tell him her true reasons. She grasped her heart as if her chest was hurting. She usually felt joy around Ryu, but instead she felt neglect. It was as if Ryu had become far beyond her reach. With Juri around, she felt that Ryu would cut her from his life. Ryu had still questioned her attitude. Before long, she took off running with saying another word.

Juri halted Ryu about to go after Sakura.

Juri winked, "Leave this to me handsome, I'll handle it. Why don't you focus more on your training?"

* * *

><p>Sakura sat by the lake thinking about Ryu. Now that Juri was in Ryu's heart, she felt there was no place for her in it. She had felt even more neglected than ever. She took a deep breath and practiced with her fist. However, she threw it in reckless manner that caused her to lose her balance.<p>

"Feeling ignored are we?" Juri whispered.

Sakura turned around quickly to face her opponent. It was Juri who had stuck behind her. She still held a dirty look on Juri.

"Don't make such a frown dear, I'm not that bad once you get to know me."

"What are you really planning with Ryu-San?" Sakura inquired.

Juri drew close to Sakura's face and answered, "Isn't it obvious? I'm planning to spend my life with him, because we are soul mates."

Sakura bowed her head in depression. She turned away from Juri to avoid facing her. It was unclear if she was shy or ashamed to face Juri. Juri continued to pry despite Sakura's refusal to talk.

"Admit it, you like him do you?" Juri poked fun at Sakura.

"Of course I do he is my master after all." Sakura answered with her back turned.

Juri sighed and corrected, "I mean in whole another way. If you know what I mean."

Sakura grunted still not facing Juri. She continued to hide her face from Juri. At soon as Juri caught a glimpse at Sakura embarrassing frown, she started laughing. She felt she had touch Sakura deep down. Sakura launched a straight punch at Juri.

Juri caught Sakura in the same grapple she used on Chun Li on their first meeting, "Oh you're so cute. You remind me of how I was."

Sakura's tension had dwindled. Her thoughts of Juri started to change.

"I like Ryu-San, and I don't want that to change." Sakura suddenly confessed.

Juri was surprised, "I'm sure he'll never forget about little old you, because if he does, then I'll beat it out of him. Men these days are pretty stubborn."

Sakura nodded agreeing with Juri, "Yeah, Ryu-San is stubborn at times. His training always came first before anything else."

"Yeah, I know. Once he's made his decision, he sticks with it." Juri agreed.

Juri wrapped her arms around Sakura's neck, "Don't you worry your pretty little head. I'll make sure you won't go unnoticed."

* * *

><p>Ryu calmed his mind off all distractions as threw one punch at time. In and out he breathed to focus his Chi. But regardless; he still felt a deep darkness in his heart, so it was up to him to conquer it. But knowing Ryu, he would never give in to the dark power of the Satsui-No-Hadou.<p>

"Hey Ryu-San!" Sakura called out happily.

Sakura and Juri appeared arm and arm together smiling at each other. Ryu was glad to see Sakura to her usual happy, energetic and cheerful self. But in another way, he started to wonder what Juri said to Sakura. Since, Juri wasn't exactly a motivational speaker.

"I see you two are getting along well." He said.

"Yep, we just had a bit of girl talk." Sakura replied.

"That's nice, show me your strength!" Ryu instructed.

Sakura nodded her putting on her red boxing gloves.

Sakura attacked Ryu with a series blows. Ryu easily saw through her movement. It was like facing his shadow. Almost like a younger version of him. He caught Sakura's incoming attack and tossed her with a powerful shoulder throw. Rather than mad, Sakura was glad to had matched Ryu's strength. Ryu stood proud as he helped her on her feet.

Sakura kneed her head, "Thank you so much for the fight Ryu-San."

"It was my pleasure Sakura. You have improved quite considerably." Ryu smiled.

Later, Ryu packed his bag, he and Juri were heading off to the open road. Sakura still felt worried about Ryu's disappearing again. Juri nudged Ryu to confront Sakura personally.

Ryu placed his hand on her head, "Don't worry Sakura. I assure you that this is not the last time we will meet."

"Really, you promise?" she replied.

"Don't worry; I'll take good care of him." Juri assured.

"Yes; we'll fight again another day. And besides I want you to always be around. That is to train my newborn. So someday if I'm not there. You'll be the master and they will be your apprentice." Ryu smiled.

Sakura smiled as she felt very relieved. She was deeply touched by Ryu's words of wisdom. With that, her worries of never seeing Ryu again were over. She was sure she'd see him again no matter how long it took. Sakura waved at Ryu and Juri as they left to their path.

The final battle approaches in the next and final chapter; Fate of the Satsui-No-Hadou.


	15. Fate of the Satsui No Hadou

"Hyai!"

That evening before sundown, Ryu continued his training at the highest mountain peak. The wind blew softly which helped to ease the tension. He took deep breathes as he launched straight ranged punches. In his mind he pictured an opponent standing in front of him as he threw a fury of punches.

He then focused his Ki energy in the palm of his hands. He shot his standard projectile attack in midair.

"Hadoken!"

The blast created an impact upon the waterfall as it pierced the flow for a second. Ryu wiped the sweat off his forehead and smiled over his improvement. He felt that he had accomplished a lot.

He thought to himself, "I guess I better head back before Juri gets mad at me."

Turning on his heel to leave, Ryu stopped at his tracks. He felt a dark wind surrounding him. He sensed a dark familiar Ki. Ryu's feet shook in fear of the enemy presence. But no matter what Ryu swallowed his fear and still kept his cool throughout the situation.

He felt a deep sense of determination, but also an inner desire for more power. It was as if his dark side was trying to awaken despite not being engaged in battle. Inside, Evil Ryu was craving for battle. Both sides had sensed Oni's presence nearby.

"I am evil Incarnate!"

Oni growled appearing on floating platform. The dark power raged inside of his new form carving for blood. Ryu immediately got into his fighting stance ready to battle Oni.

"You are still weak boy. You cannot hope to defeat me!"

Ryu remained silent - gritting his teeth in fear of Oni. He wasn't sure if he could win this battle. But he had no choice but to face Oni or he would continue to come after him. Oni leaped to ground level ready to face Ryu. Each step he had taken created a dark shroud of energy surrounding his entire body.

"This power is inside of you too. All you will need to do forsake everyone and everything around you." Oni taunted.

Ryu made the first move as he launched a straight punch against Oni; however, his attack was caught by one hand without moving an inch. Oni was not happy on the attack as he asked, "Is this the best improvement you got?"

Ryu threw a flurry of punches and kicks against Oni. The more he attacked the stronger Oni had gained. He then took his distance released and launched a stronger Hadoken.

He found himself on ground level away from Oni thinking he was in the clear. Ryu was about to leave until, he was stopped dead at his tracks by Oni now levitating. Ryu was paralyzed with shock over Oni's power.

But he knew could not give up. He swallowed his spit and took a deep breath. However, he was still unsure of himself, but now was not time for doubts. The two fierce warriors launched at each other.

Each strike had proven useless on Oni Akuma as Ryu continued to get knocked down. Ryu held a fearless scowl on his face not wanting to give up. Oni had still stood motionless awaiting the next move.

"When will you learn little cub, that you cannot beat my immense power? I have evolved behind ordinary street fighters? Oni exclaimed clenching his fist.

"We'll see about that Oni!" Ryu said landing a series of blows on Oni.

The attacks had managed to move him, but only an inch. Oni was slightly impressed with Ryu's strength. Before another fast punch connected, Oni grabbed Ryu's fist.

He demanded, "You're not strong enough; fight me with your all!"

Oni struck Ryu with a thrust punch. Ryu was already down to his knees after the blow to his chest. The dark energy was screaming out to Ryu, no matter how much he tried to hold it back. Oni continued to taunt Ryu to bring out his ultimate power.

The pressure had become so overwhelming that Ryu wasn't sure if he could hold it back anymore. Growing impatient, Oni shot his dark Hadouken. The smoke had covered the entire area. When he was about to leave, he sensed a dark energy rising from Ryu.

Thus Evil Ryu awakened ready to fight. Although, it wasn't Ryu's intentions to transform, he was determined to survive the outcome of the fight. Right now, his mind was clouded with violence.

Oni scuffed and said; "Only one of us will live after this outcome Ryu. Do not hold back."

"Akuma!" Evil Ryu roared.

Both fighters had taken their stance preparing for a second round.

* * *

><p>In the meantime, Rose, the wise street fighter fortune teller, eyes had widened. She had sensed an intense dark energy unlike any other. It was similar to Bison, but only darker. The feel of the energy made her skin tremble. Rose had feared for the outcome as she got ready. Regardless of her past mistake, she knew she had to do something. Deep down, she knew that Ryu was still the last hope.<p>

She glanced at her Fool Tarot card and announced, "Ryu? I must stop this darkness or else the world will be in danger! This will be my last mission."

Juri had just finished her daily training. But when she arrived back at the temple, Ryu wasn't there. This had angered her, Ryu was supposed to meet with her back in an hour. She folded her arms and tapped her foot constantly waiting for Ryu.

"Argh! Where is that idiot!"

Juri shouted rubbing her head in frustration. She decided to go in pursuit of Ryu, but was stopped by Rose. Rose had appeared before Juri. Turning her legs to attack, Rose halted Juri.

"I mean you no harm, Ryu is in danger." Rose warned.

Juri raised her eyebrow, "What!"

"I'll explain on the way, we must hurry, there is no time." Rose rushed.

Each strike landed had created a massive impact on the environment. The two street fighters held powerful auras as they continued their fight. Oni grinned, now that Ryu had awakened he felt like he found his equal.

In terms of dark power the two warriors were evenly matched. Evil Ryu and Oni still held the same killing intent in their eyes. Each blow they had landed was more than a bruise wound.

A brief moment later, the fighters landed back on ground level. Even through Oni was powerful he had taken much damage. The results were the same for Evil Ryu.

Oni wiped the blood from his cheek, and complimented, "Impressive Ryu, but I still sense some doubt in you to fully embrace the darkness within. We are a lot alike you and I."

Evil Ryu stood firm ignoring Oni's taunting, but deep down he knew he was right. He hasn't fully embraced the darkness, but he was still determined to fight on.

Oni's power had risen. The dark aura surrounded his entire body had continued to affect the environment more. Darkness has covered the skies. Oni preformed a ground pound releasing a surge of negative energy.

"Blood! I need more blood!" Evil Ryu yelled as his aura grew.

Oni smiled sinisterly, "Yes, Ryu that is fighting I would like to see inside of you, because we are not finished."

Oni had continued to push Evil Ryu away. Oni's dark energy had continued to overpower the warrior. Before Evil Ryu could counter attack, a voice called out to him.

Juri called out, "So you finally shown your face?"

Juri and Rose rushed to Evil Ryu. Rose was stunned by the dark energy surrounding Ryu. It was not the same Ryu she came to know as an ally. Juri launched for an attack on Oni, but Rose stopped her.

"No. he is too powerful!" Rose warned.

"Big deal, I've faced off with stronger ones." Juri shot back shoving Rose aside.

Juri activated her Feng-Shui-Engine. A large amount of Ki surrounded her entire body. She was itching to fight, but she didn't know what she was up against. Regardless, she rushed in blindly at Oni.

"Your power is truly impressive, but not on the same level as mine." Oni held Juri by the neck.

"You haven't seen me yet, let's have some fun!" She grinned amplifying her Ki power to maximum level. The energy flowed all around her. She struck Oni with a powerful kick, and then created a devastating explosion nearly shattered the mountain.

Oni was burned, but stood untouched after the attack. Juri licked her lips in excitement as she tried a new plan. She charged at Oni releasing massive amounts of kicks. Like Ryu, she was not going to give up so easily. She found herself rather craving for battle. It was like she was reverting back to her cold and vengeful side.

He held Juri by the head, "I must admit you are formidable with a bit of training you might even go upon our level, and maybe you could even be a wielder of the Satsui-No-Hadou."

While Oni was occupying Juri, Evil Ryu had stricken him from behind.

"You have been a worthy opponent, but now I think it's time we end this once and for all. Only one of us will be left standing." Oni announced.

They charged up performing their (wave motion fist) for final assault. Both fighters were unsure about their victory as the two projectiles clashed with one another.

"You sure are reckless." Rose criticized Juri as she helped her up.

"Oh shut up, I don't see you coming up with better plans." She grunted.

Rose and Juri watched astounded by the fight. It was all in their hands as the two powerful projectiles were at a deadlock. Both fighters pushed their strengths to the limits. Evil Ryu had pushed forward. Oni later found himself at Evil Ryu's mercy. Unbelievable, His power had managed to overthrow Oni. Nothing had changed. Evil Ryu was not satisfied by his victory. He was still trapped in his dark form. When he glanced at Rose and Juri, he snarled.

"I want to fight more!"

Rose activated one of her sealing spells placing a barrier around Evil Ryu. Juri stood as backup to Rose. Knowing his incredible power, it was only a matter of time before he breaks lose. She didn't want to seal Ryu even if it was her only choice.

She told Evil Ryu to 'Remember who you are.'For the sake of the future, she didn't want to seal Ryu forever. She was beginning to reach her reaching Rose, Evil Ryu was struck to the side.

A muscular elderly master had appeared known as Gouken. Ryu and Ken's former martial arts master. Although he was presumed dead, he had managed to survive. He quickly preformed a seal to Ryu's dark power, so that he may not suffer again.

"Grr…you always knew how to spoil my fun, eh brother." Akuma growled."

I suggest you leave while you still can. It'd be foolish to fight me with the condition you're in." Gouken had warned standing with a killing intent.

Rose and Juri were plagued with curiosity on the man, yet he had remained silent on the outcome. Before they knew it, Ryu was already turned back to normal unconscious.

"It would seem like he didn't get consumed by the darkness. We were fortunate." Rose sighed in added also sighing.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with you."

Rose and Juri groaned. Both females lied down rested while catching their breath.

They couldn't imagine what they would do if Ryu had been lost for good. When they glimpsed at Gouken again, him and Oni was already gone.

Rose turned her back to leave, says, "Take care of Ryu, for he will be needed again someday."

"Whatever, but I'm not going to say thank you." Juri grunted.

* * *

><p>"Akuma!"<p>

Ryu shrieked waking up in bed in the temple. Juri sat down currently concerned Ryu's sake and haggard by his beaten body. After an intense battle, it was only natural that Ryu would be exhausted.

"Juri, what happened to the battle?" he asked still blinked and replied,

"What do you think happened, you won idiot."He placed his head over his forehead,

Ryu shook his head in disbelief. "That's funny, I don't remember winning."

Juri sighed moving into Ryu's bed and explained, "You were close to losing yourself in the process. Akuma had already disappeared after the battle. Your fortune teller friend even helped you as well as an old man who had a similar fighting style to you."

"What? My master Gouken was here?" he inquired.

She cuddled up to Ryu, "Yeah he left after helping you, but who cares it's all over now. You're in one piece."

Ryu placed his hand on Juri and reply, "I suppose your right. There is no need to think about the past."

Juri made the first move pressing her lips on Ryu's. Ryu wrapped his arms around Juri kissing her back. Passion and arousal had taken the two as their hearts had raced.

"Excited are we?" Juri whispered passionately.

Juri curled her feet on Ryu's body. He started to move in on her neck. Juri had moaned by each lip. They moved from the chest to the lower body. The feeling was like ecstasy to Juri, especially with the man that she loves. Now that she was not fighting dangerous opponents.

Later on Ryu stared at the beautiful night sky. It was a quiet night. Even if Ryu had defeated Akuma, he felt that there were still fights out there. For the time being, he was going to take it easy.

Juri embraced Ryu from behind and moaned, "Keep staring at me like that and I may get a little more...frisky...ha! Ha! Ha!"

To be continued in the next story, **Unlikely Alliance**.


End file.
